Welcome To Facebook
by Teapotgirl
Summary: The joy of facebook has got Metal City, and the Mushroom Kingdom buzzing. You wonder what they talk about online. Read to find out.
1. Welcome To The Life Of Facebook

**A/N: Hiya everybody! I thought I'd do another humor/ parody type of story. The first idea that came into my head was a facebook style for Mario and Sonic. You wonder what they would get up to online, and this is what they talk about. Do you think a should continue or keep it as a one-shot? Please read & Review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Mario **wrote on **Sonic's **wall: Its about time you signed up!

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Hey I do need to save the world from egg head u know!

_Amy likes this_

**Mario:** Excuses, excuses.

**Sonic: **Shouldn't u be saving the world from bowser, who's just kidnapped Peach right now.

**Mario:** Hes not destroying the mushroom kingdom in fact... OH CRAP! I'M COMING PEACH!

_Sonic and 20 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic <strong>is now friends with **Knuckles, Tails and Shadow.**

_409 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Tails:<strong> Has anyone seen my screwdriver? I left it in my toolbox.

~_Comments~_

**Sonic: **No sorry buddy.

**Amy: **Nope!

**Shadow: **Why would I waste my time looking for a screwdriver?

_Knuckles and 12 others like this_

**Tails: **I was just asking...Oh hey I found it! :)

**Amy: **Where was it?

**Tails: **In my other toolbox.

**Shadow: **Pathetic.

_34 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy: <strong>Who run the world?

~_Comments~_

**Peach: **Girls!

**Amy: **Girls.

**Rouge: **Girls!

**Mario: **Guys!

_Sonic and 56 others like this_

**Dr. Eggman: **My ass!

**Sonic: **Dislike!

_Mario, Shadow and 12,089 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Mario <strong>has listed **Luigi **as his brother.

_Luigi, peach and 23 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Luigi: **About bloody time!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic<strong> is now friends with **Wario, Waluigi, Bowser and King Boo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cream: <strong>Hey does anyone know what S&M means?

_Rouge, Wario, Waluigi and 3,568 others like this_

_~Comments~ _

**Wario: **LMAO!

**Waluigi: **XD

**Amy: **Cream where did you hear that from?

**Cream: **Off a movie.

_Wario and Waluigi like this_

**Luigi: **It means...er...Sonic and Mario.

_12 people like this_

**Cream: **Oh yes it makes sense now, thank you Luigi, I'm going to tell my mum. :)

_Wario, Waluigi and 12,000 others like this_

**Luigi: **...

**Rouge: **Shes still young how sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario <strong>likes Jumping, hanging out with friends and kicking bowser's fat ass.

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser <strong>is in a relationship.

_Nobody likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Wtf...

**Sonic: **Not cool.

**Wario: **Respect for the nobody person!

**Bowser: **Who the hell is this nobody person! I demand to know!

**Nobody: **Nobody.

**Bowser: **Grrrrr! I hate this nobody person!

_Nobody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles <strong>is now married to **Rouge**.

_Sonic, Amy, Mario and 23,000 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Well done bud! ;-)

**Cream: **Congratulations!

**Knuckles: **THE HELL WHO HACKED MY ACCOUNT!

**Rouge: **Awwww I didn't know you loved me that much.

**Knuckles: **I don't fuckin love you! Now who hacked my account.

**Daisy: **Hahaha yay my plan worked!

_10 people like this_

**Knuckles: **Why you little...I'm gonna kill you!

_Nobody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Peach<strong> wrote on **Amy's **wall: Hi Amy, you want to come round my place later?

**Amy: **Sure I'd like to come.

**Peach: **Lets say, 1 O clock.

**Amy: **Ok!

**Wario: **The damsels are now good friends!

_123 people like this_

**Peach: **Come and say that to my face you fat ass!

**Wario: **Sure I'd love to come around and have some fun. ;-)

**Mario: **You sick minded freak, keep away from my girlfriend!

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat: <strong>Has anyone seen froggy?

_42,702 people like this_


	2. More Things Missing

**A/N: Chapter 2 is now up! Thank you guys for the reviews, I will not ignore them and I will make improvements so that it is suitable for you to read. The next chapter is a lot longer than the first, and also expect more characters too. Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Peach **wrote on **Amy's** wall: Best hang out ever! Thanks for coming over :D

_Amy likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Amy: **You're very welcome Peach lets do it again some time.

**Peach: **Ok!

**Luigi: **Anyone else think that this is a bit girlish?

_Mario and 25 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy <strong>likes swimming, singing, hanging out with friends, Beyonce and 12 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles<strong> is now single.

_Shadow likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Dislike!

_Amy, rouge and 45 others like this_

**Amy: **I thought you two loved each other?

**Knuckles: **We werent even going out in the first place!

**Rouge: **So why did you marry me?

**Knuckles: **I DIDN'T IT WAS THAT STUPID GIRL DAISY!

**Daisy: **Here I am :)

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi <strong>wrote on **Birdo's **wall: Have you played that new halo game yet?

_~Comments~_

**Birdo: **Yes, I love it!

**Yoshi: **Can I borrow it please?

**Birdo: **Sure.

**Wario: **Halo is awsome!

_Yoshi and 34 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>Has anyone seen my toothbrush?

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **Why would I know where your toothbrush is!

**Sonic: **Yeah, and Tails how come you keep losing stuff?

**Tails: **Well I did see Vector come in my bathroom and steal my toothbrush.

**Sonic: **…

**Cream: **You should be a bit more organised Tails, then you wont lose stuff.

**Tails: **But I didn't...oh forget it.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy: <strong>If I were a boy...

_Peach, Amy, Rouge and 10 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Peach: **I would listen to her...

**Waluigi: **You'd make a terrible boy!

_Wario likes this_

**Luigi: **Don't talk to my girlfriend like that! You pencil!

_Daisy and Peach like this_

**Waluigi: **You shut up! Daisy you deserve better, dump this idiot and come with me. ;-)

**Daisy: **Never! I love Luigi!

**Luigi: **I love you too!

**Wario: **Oh get a room.

_5 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>wrote on **Bowser's **wall: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_12,853 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Bowser: **Oh I'm sooooo scared...

_Nobody likes this_

**Bowser: **WHO IS THIS NOBODY PERSON!

**Nobody: **Nobody. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>Has anyone seen my fridge?

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **No I have not seen your...FRIDGE?

**Shadow: **I bet it was Vector.

**Vector: **No, this time it wasen't me.

**Mario: **Who would steal a fridge?

**Wario: **I can think of someone.

**Tails: **...never mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>Is going to the gym.

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Well its about time!

**Knuckles: **Fatty!

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>wrote on **Yoshi's **wall: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Yoshi likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>Ok guys this is serious now...who stole my sink?

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Your toothbrush, then the fridge and now your sink...

**Shadow: **I think you should get an alarm Tails.

**Amy: **I feel so sorry for you Tails. :(

_Cream likes this_

**Cream: **Me too.

**Tails: **Thanks guys, and Shadow I do have an alarm.

**Shadow:** Oh...

_3 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser <strong>is now single.

_Nobody likes this_

_Comments~_

**Mario: **Who were you even going out with?

**Waluigi: **Probably his mother.

_Mario and 34 others like this_

**Bowser: **Don't you talk about my mother!

_Nobody likes this_

**Wario: **Seriously who is this nobody guy, he is good.

**Nobody: **Thank you. :)

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat <strong>likes frogs, jumping frogs, toads and 4 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic <strong>is now friends with **Blaze **and **Silver**.

_340 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Fangurlofsonicandmario: <strong>OO MM GEEE ITS MARIO AND SONIC ON FACEBOOK! AHHHHHHH IM SOOOOOO HAPPY U GUYS HAVE THIS, ITS SOOOO COOL U GUYS ARE AMAZING! AHHHHHHHHHHH!

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Woah...well yes we do have facebook.

**Sonic: **Well I've not long just joined but u know.

**Fangurlofsonicandmario: **OO MM GEEE U GUYS REPLIED TO MEEEEE AHHHHHHHHHHHH I GOTTA TELL ALL MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS! THIS IS SOOOOO MAGICAL! I LOVE U GUYS! XXXXXXX

**Knuckles: **Obsessed much...

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze <strong>wrote on **Silver's **wall: Silver can I have my xbox back now?

_~Comments~_

**Silver: **BUUTTTTT BLAZE IM HAVING SOOOO MUCH FUN ON IT, YOSHI BROUGHT OVER HALO, ITS SOOOOO COOL!

_Yoshi, and 10 others like this_

**Blaze: **You can come over and play it at my house.

**Silver: **Really! Oh thank you Blaze!

**Blaze: **No probs. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Amy <strong>wrote on **Peach's **wall: Do you wanna go shopping this weekend?

_~Comments~_

**Peach: **Yeah that'd be great.

**Daisy: **Can I come too?

**Amy: **Of course you can!

**Daisy: **Yay thank you!

**Amy: **Sooo lets say about 11am meet you at the bottom of town near the jewellery shop.

**Peach: **Oki dokie

**Daisy: **Ok see you then.

* * *

><p><strong>Vector <strong>likes money, bling bling and 34 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>wrote on **Chain Chomp's **wall: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_~Comments~_

**Chain Chomp: **Bark Bark!

_497,932 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi: <strong>Marco!

_Mario, Sonic and 5 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Polo!

**Luigi: **Marco!

**Mario: **Polo!

**Luigi: **MARCO!

**Mario: **POLO!

**Knuckles: **WE GET THE POINT!

_Shadow and 456 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat: <strong>I had a great time with Froggy today, we climbed a mountain!

_Froggy likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Froggy: **Ribbet!

**Mario: **Since when can a frog type?

_Yoshi, Shadow and 349,483 others like this_

**Sonic: **O_O


	3. Hacking Trouble

**A/N: Chapter 3 is now up! Yay thanks for the reviews guys! They do help. This chapter is even more longer than the others so far. Expect more humor XD. So, please read and review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**King Boo **likes scaring people, booing people and 2 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic<strong> is now married to **Amy.**

_12,482 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Cream: **Yay I'm so happy for you two!

**Sonic: **WAT WHO DID THIS?

**Amy: **Yay Sonic and me are married! Happiest day of my life! :)

**Sonic: **Worst day of my life. Anyone got a shot gun?

_Shadow, and 368 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Fangurlofsonicandmario: <strong>OO MM GEE! U GUYS I TOLD ALL MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY THEY DIDNT BELIVIE ME SO I SHOWED THEM THIS CHAT THEN THEY BELIVIED ME! AHHHHHHHHHHHH! XXXXXX

_~Comments~_

**Knuckles: **Is this girl for real?

_Mario, Sonic and 825 others like this_

**Mario: **She scares me a little...

**Sonic: **Me too.

* * *

><p><strong>Rouge <strong>likes gems, jewellery, shiny things and 24 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy: <strong>So come on and raise your glass!

_Peach, Amy, Blaze, Luigi, Yoshi and 238 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Amy: **Amazing song ever!

**Waluigi: **Wat is with you and Beyonce songs?

**Daisy: **It's not Beyonce, twit! Its P!NK.

_23 people like this_

**Wario: **I LOVE PINK SHES SOOOOO HOT!

**Waluigi: **O_O

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>Guys I have got my toothbrush back! :)

_Sonic, Amy and 3 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **Yippee for you...

**Mario: **Where was it?

**Tails: **Well actually Vector bought it back.

**Shadow: **Figured.

**Tails: **Guys please keep looking for my fridge and my sink. I will reward you.

_Vector likes this_

**Vector: **How much we talkin here Tails?

**Tails: **Err... £1,000 for both. Half if you find one.

_Vector likes this_

**Vector: **I WILL BE THE FIRST ONE TO FIND THEM BOTH YOU CAN COUNT ON MY TAILS!

**Tails: **Thanks Vector.

**Shadow: **But your the one who stole his toothbrush.

_Mario and 28 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat: <strong>I lost Froggy again.

_23,482 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>I SUCK EGGS!

_Sonic, Mario, Knuckles and 2,841,184 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **So thats why your called egg head!

**Knuckles: **HAHAHA THIS HAS MADE MY DAY!

**Mario: **You got that right! :D

**Dr. Eggman: **WHO DID THIS! WHOEVER DID THIS IS GONNA DIE!

* * *

><p><strong>Tails <strong>likes fixing things, flying and 45 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Fangurlofsonicandmario: <strong>OO MM GEEE HI AGAIN U GUYS. WILL YOU MARRY ME!

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **NO!

_Amy likes this_

**Mario: **THE HELL, NO WAY!

_Peach likes this_

**Amy: **Keep away from my husband you stupid fangirl!

**Peach: **If u lay one finger on Mario I will rip your head off!

_Mario and 4 others like this_

**Fangurlofsonicandmario: **NO WAY BIATCHES! THEIR BOTH MINE!

_Nobody likes this_

**Amy: **WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?

**Peach: **YOU SAY THAT AGAIN...!

**Wario: **Yay girl fight, girl fight!

_238 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow <strong>is in a relationship with **Rouge.**

_Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles and 38,184 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **WHAT THE HELL!

**Rouge: **Hey darling! ;-)

**Shadow: **WHO DID THIS!

**Sonic: **No idea but whoever did is a genius!

_Knuckles and 497 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi <strong>wrote on **Sliver's **wall: Great game the other day! Lets play call of duty next!

~_Comments~_

**Silver: **Yes amazing game, ok its on Yoshi, this weekend at Blaze's place.

**Yoshi: **DEAL!

**Blaze: **Boys and their toys.

_Rouge, Daisy and 56 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser: <strong>Is officially gay!

_Everybody, and 5,693,274 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **GOLD!

**Luigi: **LMAO!

**Bowser: **WHAT! I AM NOT GAY! WHO DID THIS?

_Everybody likes this_

**Bowser: **Who is this everybody person!

**Everybody: **Everybody.

**Wario: **Respect! Another one, this is awesome!

_Everybody likes this_

**Bowser: **WHY MEE!

_Everybody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>I have a crush on Blaze!

_1,392 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Blaze: **You do!

**Tails: **No I don't I never did, who did this?

**Sonic: **I think that theres a hacker goin around.

**Shadow: **Well done Einstein.

**Sonic: **Shut up!

**Yoshi: **Tails has a girlfriend! Tails has a girlfriend!

_Birdo, Wario and 769 others like this_

**Tails: **I do not!

* * *

><p><strong>Chain Chomp: <strong>Has fallen off the building.

_2,148 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **No comment...

**Sonic: **O_O

**Cream: **Poor Chomp.

**Shadow: **Oh for the love of...

**Chain Chomp:** Bark, Bark?

_Everybody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic <strong>is now friends with **Wave, Storm **and **Jet**.

_23,493 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles <strong>is in a relationship with **Dr. Eggman**.

_5,274,395 people like this_

_Comments~_

**Sonic: **LMAO!

**Rouge: **No wonder you didnt like me Knuckles your gay, I understand now.

**Shadow: **How do think hes going to take it when he reads this?

**Knuckles: ***Has just fainted*

_Everybody likes this_

**Rouge: **Pretty well!

**Shadow: **...-_-


	4. Chain Mail

**A/N: Chapter 4 is now up! Wow I'm going quick threw this story. Which is a good thing :). Ok, hope you guys like this chapter, more characters are coming. Yay! Please read & review.**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Bowser **likes facebook needs a Dislike button, The Annoying Orange, Sims Social and 46 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Yoshi's **wall: Hahaha I beat you!

_Blaze and 13 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **No fair! You cheated!

**Silver: **How did I?

**Yoshi: **You just did!

**Blaze: **-_-

_35 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy: <strong>1. You cannot touch all of the teeth in your mouth with your tongue.  
>2. You are an idiot, because you actually just tried.<br>3. You are now laughing at your stupidity.  
>Send this to five other people you love or you'll have a heart attack tomorrow<p>

_567 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Knuckles: **Damnit! I actually tried, then I read it!

**Amy: **Good one Daisy!

**Shadow: **I hate chain mail.

_Rouge and 2,489 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi <strong>wrote on **Silver's **wall: OK I DEMAND I REMATCH!

_23 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Silver: **But I already beat you!

**Yoshi: **REMATCH REMATCH REMACTH!

_1,271 people like this_

**Silver: **OK! Blaze were coming over again.

**Blaze: **Oh for the love of...

_23,295 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Peach: <strong>All men are idiots, and I married their king.

_Daisy, Rouge, Wave and 35,281 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Daisy: **LMAO!

**Wave: **Lol :D

**Mario: **Hey I'm not an idiot!

**Peach: **Yeah but your not a king either.

_23 people like this_

**Mario: **True...

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat<strong> wrote on **Froggy's **wall: Hey Froggy! You wanna go fishing?

_12,482 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Froggy: **Ribbet!

**Big The Cat: **Ok I'll come and pick you up!

**Froggy: **-_-

_34,589 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow <strong>likes being alone and I HATE CHAIN MAIL!

_168 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalina: <strong>If...If I were the rain...that binds together the Earth and the sky, who me in all eternity will never mingle. Would I be able to bind two hearts together?

_Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy and 2,381 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Peach: **Aww thats sweet!

**Luigi: **Ah huh!

**Shadow: **Like I said. I hate chain mail.

**Rosalina: **Its not a chain letter, its a quote from an anime.

_34 people like this_

**Shadow: **Ohh...

_391 people like this_

**Mario: **Which anime is it?

**Rosalina: **Bleach.

**Waluigi: **You like action! WOAH! Rosalina I really don't know you at all.

**Rosalina:** No you don't.

**Mario: **O_O

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi <strong>wrote on **Silver's **wall: YAY I WON I WON I WON! XD

_Amy, Birdo, Luigi and 45,390 others like this_

**Silver:** Well done Yoshi...

**Yoshi: **ANOTHER GAME ANOTHER GAME!

**Silver: **Whaaaa? No thats enough Yoshi, I'm tired. Play with Birdo.

**Yoshi: **HMMMMMMM OK!

**Blaze: **Good! I'm sick of you guys coming around!

_3,458 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow <strong>likes I hate being wrong!

* * *

><p><strong>Wave <strong>wrote on **Jet's **wall: Hey Jet, lets play sims social! Plz.

_23 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Jet: **Wat! No way! I'm thinking of a plan to finally beat Sonic!

**Storm: **I'll play with you Wave!

_Wave likes this_

**Wave: **YOU WILL! GREAT! I'll send you a request.

**Storm: **Ok thanks! :)

**Jet: **…

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>Hey everyone you will never guess wat happened...

_Amy, Sonic and 78 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Wat bud?

**Amy: **I'm dying to know.

**Shadow: **So am I...not.

**Tails: **Someone stole my toilet...

**Sonic: **What the hell!

**Amy: **O_O

**Shadow: **…

**Vector: **Does that mean there's another £500 reward?

**Tails: **Err...yes.

**Vector: **Hell yeah! I'm gonna find it for ya!

**Charmy: **CAN I HELP!

**Vector: **Stay out of it you! I'm rolling in the money for us.

**Charmy: **BUT WERE A TEAM!

**Vector: **I said keep out of it!

**Espio: **You wonder how I got involved with these two.

_Shadow, Sonic, Mario and 45,589 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser: <strong>Is planning to kidnap Peach and Daisy.

_Nobody likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Again? You idiot you just told us now!

**Luigi: **Loser.

**Bowser: **Damnit! I didn't think of that. WHO THE HELL IS THIS NOBODY PERSON. He is really annoying!

**Mario: **But you like annoying things, because earlier you liked the annoying orange.

**Bowser: **Thats different!

**Wario: **I hope its somebody hot and good looking otherwise, I'm getting a shot gun.

**Mario: **…-_-

**Luigi: **Why don't you just get the shot gun now.

_245 people like this_

**Wario: **Shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat: <strong>I can't find Froggy anywhere? I wanted to go fishing with him.

_498,402 people like this_


	5. Who Is The Hacker?

**A/N: Chapter 5 is now up! Ok just to let you guys know, I am willing to take in any ideas from you, so leave them in your review. If you want it to be apart of this story. Ok, on with the chapter now! Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Bowser: **Has thought of a brand new idea to capture the princesses.

_Nobody likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Which is?

**Bowser: **Oh no, I'm not telling you this time Mario! It's gonna be a surprise.

**Birdo: **I like surprises!

_Yoshi likes this_

**Yoshi: **Me too!

**Bowser: **It's not that kind of surprise! You two stupid dinosaurs!

**Mario: **Hey don't dis Yoshi and Birdo! They're cool! :D Your idea probably stinks anyway like they always do.

_Brido and Yoshi like this_

**Nobody: **It's probably to do with his mother.

**Bowser: **NO, AND DON'T DIS MY MOTHER! STUPID NOBODY PERSON.

**Nobody: **Your idea is probably the worst one yet.

**Bowser: **No it's not actually! I'm going to use the goomba's army to charge through the castle, and let them steal the princesses.

**Mario: **Thanks for letting us know. ;-)

**Bowser: **Oh I hate you so much, nobody person!

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles: <strong>I know who is responsible for all of the hacking!

_Shadow, Sonic, Mario, Tails and 456 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Tails: **Who?

**Shadow: **I need to know so I can give them a piece of my mind.

**Knuckles: **It's Daisy!

**Luigi: **Really?

**Knuckles: **I know because she did it to me the first time!

**Rouge: **When we were married!

**Knuckles: **...and now she has me in a RELATIONSHIP WITH EGG HEAD!

_23 people like this_

**Daisy: **Whaaaaa! It's not me! I swear I only did it the first time! Plz you must believe me!

**Knuckles: **How can you prove it, your the only one that ent been hacked.

**Daisy: **NOT TRUE! Peach ent been hacked nor Yoshi nor Birdo nor Wario nor Waluigi.

**Tails: **So...who could it be then?

**Shadow: **I think it's Wario or Waluigi, their the sneaky ones.

**Knuckles: **Yes it makes sense! I am so gonna get them.

_2,496 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy <strong>likes the colour pink, shopping, sonic games and 5 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Wave <strong>wrote on **Storm's **wall: Hey how u doin on sims?

_~Comments~_

**Storm: **Great! I'm arch enemies with Knuckles.

**Wave: **How about we join...angry birds?

_Storm likes this_

**Storm: **I LOVE ANGRY BIRDS! LETS PLAY NOW!

**Wave: **Ok ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy <strong>wrote on **Vector's **wall: HAVE YOU FOUND THE TOIET YET?

_4,283 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Vector: **No I'm still looking.

**Charmy: **How about the sink!

**Vector: **No.

**Charmy:** The fridge?

**Vector: **NO! Keep out of it Charmy!

* * *

><p><strong>Wario <strong>is now married to **Waluigi**.

_1,395,290 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Wario: **WHAAAA!

**Waluigi: **Who did this! I'm married to Daisy not Wario!

**Daisy: **No your not!

**Knuckles: **Ok...so it's not them two...hmmmm.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>Is now a bi!

_8,219,852 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: ***Has fallin on the floor due to lack of oxygen.*

**Jet: **LMFAO!

_Sonic and 46 others like this_

**Amy: **Hahahaha!

**Rouge: **Woah now thats new.

**Dr. Eggman: ***Is now currently on the floor screaming his lungs off*

_Sonic, Jet, Amy, Rouge and 45,295 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Wario: <strong>Who saw that video of that crazy cat women on youtube?

_Waluigi, Amy, Birdo, Vector, Yoshi, Sonic, Silver and 395,302 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Talk about over emotional!

**Waluigi: **I know crazy, I feel sorry for cats!

**Silver: **I feel sorry for Blaze.

**Blaze: **Thanks...

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi <strong>wrote on **Birdo's **wall: Hey lets play resident evil!

_492 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Birdo: **Err...ok, but I must warn you I'm not very good at it.

**Yoshi: **No problem, can I come over maybe...TODAY!

**Birdo: **Ok but...

**Yoshi: **OK I'M COMIN NOW!

**Birdo: **Not right now...damn hes gone offline.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario <strong>wrote on **Sonic's **wall: Cannot wait for the Olympics for 2012!

_Sonic, Amy, Luigi, Peach and 923,317 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Yeah, cannot wait to win the 100 metres...again :)

**Mario: **It's only because your the world's fastest hedgehog!

**Sonic: **Not my fault.

**Mario: **...-_-

**Amy: **Yay, high jump here I come!

**Peach: **Swimming, cannot wait!

**Shadow: **I need to beat Luigi at 110 metre hurdles this time.

**Luigi: **Not gonna happen! I'm good when it comes to hurdles.

**Shadow: **Will soon see...

**Bowser: **I am not looking forward to pole vault.

_Everybody likes this_

**Mario: **LOL. Remember what happened last time!

**Luigi: **How could I forget! He always kept knocking it over. XD

**Bowser: **Shut up plumber boys!

**Mario: **Ooooooooo you called me a boy.

**Luigi: **Bad comeback.

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat<strong> wrote on **Froggy's **wall: Hey Froggy! I found you again, now we can go fishing. :)

_762 people like this_

**Froggy: **...-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles: <strong>Who is this hacker!

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **Still can't figure out who.

**Knuckles: **No.

**Dr. Eggman: **Damnit! Who is it I need to destroy them!

_Bowser likes this_

**Bowser: **Me too, they will soon taste fire!

_Nobody likes this_

**Bowser: **Get lost! Stupid nobody person.

**Nobody: **But you were gonna make me taste fire!

**Knuckles: **!

**Nobody: **Oops!

**Shadow: **It's you!

**Knuckles:** O_O

**Bowser: **So, your the one causing trouble!

**Dr. Eggman: **HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME AND MAKE ME A BI!

**Nobody: **Your welcome ;-)

**Knuckles: **When I find out who you are, I am gonna make sure you never hack again!

**Nobody: **To bad you don't know who I is!

**Knuckles: **I'll make sure I do!

_Shadow, Bowser, Dr. Eggman and 135 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Waluigi<strong> is now single.

_~Comments~_

**Wario: **Thank goodnesss!

**Waluigi: **Yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi <strong>likes to run, be smart and 78 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>wrote on **Cream's **wall: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Cream likes this_

**Cream: **Boo to you too!

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy <strong>wrote on **Tails's **wall: HEY YOU LOST ANYMORE STUFF?

_~Comments~_

**Tails: **No, why?

**Charmy: **Awwwwww, nevermind!

**Tails: **…?

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze <strong>wrote on **Silver's **wall: Silver can I have my xbox back...again.

_16 people like this_

**Silver: **But why?

**Blaze: **Because I would like to have fun once in a while, and you've had it for 3 weeks!

**Silver: **But...

**Blaze: **No but! I'm coming over now!

**Silver: **NO WAIT BLAZE...damn shes gone off.

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>is in a relationship with **Chain Chomp**.

_8,216,238 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**King Boo: **I will make sure to boooooooooooooooooo whoever did this!

_Chain Chomp and 4,207 people like this_

**Chain Chomp: **Bark bark!


	6. Bad Taste In Music

**A/N: Chapter 6 is now up! Wow I have had so many reviews! Thank you guys it really does help. Keep the ideas coming too. So, on with the story, please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Yoshi: **OH NO BIRDOS MISSING WHAT SHALL I DO!

_4,194 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Daisy: **What!

**Peach: **Oh no!

**Mario: **When did she go missing?

**Yoshi: **Yesterday, I couldn't find her anywhere. Birdo where are you!

**Birdo: **Err...I'm right here.

**Mario: **O_O

**Peach: **What the...

**Daisy: **Yoshi I thought you said she was missing?

**Yoshi: **She is! Well...she was. BIRDO YOUR HERE YAY! XD

**Birdo: **I wasn't even missing in the first place.

**Yoshi: **So why weren't you at your house when I said I would come over?

**Birdo:** I was out shopping with Rouge and Cream, that's why I said but...

**Yoshi: **Oh...

**Shadow: **Idiot.

_34,289 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy <strong>wrote on **Vector's **wall: HEY VECTOR TAILS HAS LOST HIS SOFA!

_Vector and 164 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Vector: **Yes! Another £500 reward, well done Charmy :)

**Charmy: **Hehehehe.

**Tails: **But you stole my sofa Charmy.

_582 people like this_

**Vector: **...-_-

**Charmy: **Err...no I didn't.

**Tails: **Yes you did, I saw you fly threw my open window and drag my sofa out of it!

**Vector: **Charmy!

**Charmy: **Umm...I gotta go bye guys!

**Vector: **Oh no you don't you little bee you come...oh man! He went off.

**Tails: **(Sigh)

_385 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Cream: <strong>I like Justin Bieber!

_26,204 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Dislike!

_Amy, Yoshi, Birdo, Blaze, Rouge, Shadow, Vector, Charmy, Wave, Jet, Storm, Daisy, Peach, Tails, Mario, Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Knuckles and 5,858,174 others like this_

**Cream: **Huh, you all don't like him! Why?

**Waluigi: **I'll give you two words...gay boy!

_Wario, Daisy, Sonic and 3,492 others like this_

**Daisy: **So true!

**Amy: **Cream how can you like him?

**Cream: **Hes a great singer.

**Vector: **Not.

**Wario: **Hahahaha!

**Wave: **Besides...Rebecca Black is much better.

**Wario: **…

**Waluigi: **…

**Daisy: **O_O

_Peach, Blaze, Shadow, Vector and 20 others like this_

**Jet: **What the hell?

**Storm: **Wave you have really bad taste in music.

_Jet and 67 others like this_

**Wave: **I do not!

**Blaze: **So do!

**Wave: **Oi keep out of this pussy cat!

_87 people like this_

**Blaze: **Hey I can argue when I want! Birdie.

**Wave: **…

**Dr. Eggman: **Hey what's this long convo about?

**Sonic: **About Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black.

**Dr. Eggman: **I LOVE JUSTIN AND REBECCA!

**Sonic: **O_O

**Amy: **The hell...!

**Knuckles: **Was not expecting that!

**Bowser: **I love them both two!

_Nobody likes this_

**Mario: ***Has fainted onto the floor*

_Luigi, Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and 2,381,393 others like this_

**Bowser: **I am getting so annoyed with this nobody person!

**Nobody: **What? I hate them both.

_3,295,210 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Blaze's **wall: Are you hiding something from me Blaze?

_726 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Blaze: **What? Don't be silly Silver of course not! Why do you think that?

**Silver: **Because you wont let me into your house, are you not showing me something?

**Blaze: **No! I just didn't let you in because...

**Silver: **Is it a boy?

_Amy and 4,295 others like this_

**Blaze: **WHAT! OF COURSE NOT!

**Silver: **Well I will find out what your hiding Blaze, mark my words.

**Blaze: **...-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Cream <strong>likes Justin Bieber, Flying, Helping at the Olympic games and 4 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Vector <strong>wrote on **Espio's **wall: Hey you found any of the items?

_~Comments~_

**Espio: **No, because if you remember correctly, I'm not allowed to help out.

**Vector: **Damnit!

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser <strong>likes Justin Bieber and Rebecca Black.

_Nobody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Mario <strong>wrote on **Luigi's **wall: Hey bro! What you doin this weekend?

_~Comments~_

**Luigi: **Nothin, why?

**Mario: **Oh you wanna go for a picnic with me and Peach?

**Luigi: **Oh sure can Daisy come.

**Mario: **Yeah.

**Waluigi: **Can me and Wario come?

**Mario: **Err...let me think um, NO!

**Luigi: **No way!

**Waluigi: **Awwwww!

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>wrote on **Shadow's **wall: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **...freak.

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy <strong>likes Music and P!NK.

_Peach and 20 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Knuckles: <strong>Gotta get that boom boom boom!

_Rouge, Vector, Sonic and 28,301 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Rouge: **Black eyed peas rock!

**Vector: **Yeah rock that body, c'mon c'mon rock that body!

_Rouge, Knuckles and 56 others like this_

**Dr. Eggman: **Do not!

**Knuckles: **Shut up egg head!

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>Hey guys I got my fridge back!

_Sonic, Amy, Mario, Cream and 45,205 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Good for you bud. ;-)

**Vector: **WHAAAAA HOW, WHO FOUND IT FOR YOU!

**Tails: **It kind of was just on my doorstep.

**Vector: **No fair! I need to look harder.

**Charmy: **Need help?

**Vector: **No.

**Charmy: **You sure...?

**Vector: **Yes! Leave me alone!

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat <strong>likes Fishing and playing with frogs.

* * *

><p><strong>Fangurlofsonicandmario: <strong>OO MM GEE YOU GUYS GUESS WHAT! I GOT 56,303 POSTERS, PICTURES AND PHOTOS OF YOU GUYS AHHHHHHHHHHH I JUST LOVE YOU TWO. BIG KISSES XXXXX

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Man I hate that fangirl.

**Mario: **(Shivers)

* * *

><p><strong>Peach: <strong>Oops I did it again, I played with your heart, got lost in the game. Oh baby baby!

_Amy, Mario, Wave, Wario, Yoshi and 62,210 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Amy: **Yeah go Britney Spears!

**Wario: **Shes soooooo hot!

_Waluigi likes this_

**Bowser: **Is not!

_Nobody likes this_

**Wario: **Is too!

**Bowser: **Is not!

_Nobody likes this_

**Wario: **Is too!

**Bowser: **IS NOT!

_Nobody likes this_

**Wario: **IS TOO!

**Peach: **Shut the hell up both of you!

**Wario: **Yes m'am

**Bowser: **Sorry Peach.

**Amy: **O_O

_598 people like this_


	7. Trouble From W & W

**A/N: Chapter 7 is now up! Thanks again for the reviews guys, and the ideas, keep them coming in. Ok I hope you guys enjoy this chapter so, please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Luigi **wrote on **Waluigi's **wall: I cannot believe you! You ruined the picnic, by using a stink bomb!

_Wario and 678 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Peach: **It was disgusting!

**Mario: **Where in the world do you find such horrible smells?

**Waluigi: **That remains a secret.

**Luigi: **Damnit!

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser<strong>: We need to find out who this nobody person is, and that everybody person too.

_Knuckles, Shadow, Dr. Eggman, King Boo and 3,496 others like this_

**Dr. Eggman: **Any ideas?

**Shadow: **It could be an enemy, but it could be someone plain stupid.

_Knuckles likes this_

**Knuckles: **You mean someone like Vector?

_Shadow likes this_

**Vector: **Hey I'm not stupid! I didn't hack anyone!

**Charmy: **Hi Vector you found anything else yet?

**Vector: **No.

**Charmy: **Oh because Tails's toilet has been returned.

**Vector: **WHAAAAA AGAIN! Someone is ahead of me and I need to find out who.

**Bowser: **Can we get back to the main convo plz!

_Nobody likes this_

**Shadow: **Oh jeez.

* * *

><p><strong>Wave <strong>likes angry birds and playing facebook games.

**Wave **wrote on **Jet's **wall: Hey Jet wanna play epic coaster?

_Storm likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Jet: **No I'd rather race Sonic, but I cannot find him anywhere.

**Sonic: **That's because I'm too quick for you.

**Jet: **One of these days Sonic I will beat you!

**Wave: **…

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Amy's **wall: Hey do you know what Blaze is up to?

_~Comments~_

**Amy: **I don't know what you mean?

**Silver: **I mean she wont let me in her house, and she isn't talking to me :(

**Amy: **Sorry, but I promised Blaze not to tell.

**Amy: **Whoops!

**Silver: **So, there is something going on! Well she cannot keep a secret from me forever!

**Amy: **Oh dear...

_56 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>Thank you whoever returned my toilet, I am very grateful :)

_Sonic and 4,392 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Vector: **Dislike!

**Tails: **Why?

**Vector: **Because it wasn't me!

**Shadow: **Oh...what a shame...jerk.

_37 people like this_

**Vector: **What did you call me?

**Shadow: **You heard me...jerk!

**Vector: **Alright that is it! I am gonna find the last item even if it kills me!

_Charmy likes this_

**Tails: **…

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi: <strong>HEY WHOS GOT THE NEW JUST DANCE 3 GAME!

_Birdo, Silver, Blaze, Cream and 67,303 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Cream: **I've played it, but I haven't got it.

**Blaze: **Same.

**Birdo: **I just got it the other day when I went out shopping.

**Yoshi: **OOOOOO CAN I COME OVER AND PLAY IT WITH YOU BIRDO? PLZZZZZZZZ! I GOT NOTHING ELSE TO DO!

_98 people like this_

**Birdo: **Ok ok calm down, yes you can come over but in 1 hour, I need to go to Rouge's house to help out with something.

**Yoshi: **Okie dokie!

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalina <strong>likes luna the star, star gazing and 7 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat: <strong>Me and froggy went fishing today, it was fun! :)

_25,950 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Big The Cat: **Froggy are you there? Where did you go Froggy?

_467,291 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Fangurlofsonicandmario: <strong>OO MM GEE U GUYS GUESS WHAT! I HAVE ALL OF YOUR GAMES EVEN YOUR CROSSOVERS OMG THERE SO MUCH FUN AHHHHHHHHHHH, BIG KISSES XXXXXX

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Seriously, can't she get a life.

**Mario: **Obviously not.

**Waluigi: **It always about you two, SONIC, MARIO WE LOVE YOU! NOT!

**Fangurlofsonicandmario: **Shut up pencil! Your one of my least favourite characters!

**Waluigi: **Whaaaaaa?

**Sonic: **Ha, way.

**Mario: **LOL!

* * *

><p><strong>Wario <strong>wrote on **Peach's **wall: Hiya sweetie wanna go out tonight?

~_Comments~_

**Peach: **No thanks!

**Wario: **Awwwww c'mon!

**Peach: **No. Get lost fatso!

_Mario and 57 others like this_

**Wario: **Did you just call me fasto?

**Peach: **Yep!

**Mario: **The opposite of Waluigi.

_Peach and 45,027 others like this_

**Wario: **Shut up! Plumber boy.

**Mario: **I don't mind being called that. ;-)

**Wario: **Oh for the love of...

_Nobody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>wrote on **Rouge's **wall: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_~Comments~_

**Rouge: **Yeah, boo, whatever.

**King Boo: **?

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic <strong>is now single.

_347 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Amy: **Sonic Why? We were married!

**Sonic: **That was the stupid nobody person!

**Amy: **:(

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy <strong>is now married to **Waluigi**.

_Wario and 267 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Daisy: **WHAT! NOOOOOOOO! WHO DID THIS TO ME?

**Waluigi: **YES! HAHA IN YOUR FACE LUIGI!

**Luigi: **O_O


	8. Modern Technology

**A/N: Chapter 8 is now up! Whoa, getting through this story quick, but that's a good thing. I want to say thank you for the reviews from: DanceDream, Phanthom theif kid, jakeroo123, Azurixx and Peace Love and the Color Pink. I have taken your ideas and I will add them into the next chapter. So without further ado, please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Silver: **WHAT IS BLAZE NOT TELLING ME?

_2,607 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **I don't care.

_67 people like this_

**Silver: **But Shadow! She's keeping something from me!

**Shadow: **Maybe she just wants to.

**Silver: **BUT WHY?

**Shadow: **How the hell should I know? I already told you, I don't care.

_87 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi <strong>wrote on **Birdo's **wall: HAHAHAHA I THRASHED YOU AT JUST DANCE 3!

_Tails, Peach and 76,294 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Birdo: **Well it wasn't my fault if I had to be a dude!

**Yoshi: **You could have been a girl, we danced to dynamite.

_Cream and 46 others like this_

**Birdo: **But it was very hard!

**Yoshi: **Rubbish!

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser <strong>is now married to **Nobody**.

_Nobody and 8,265,484 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **LMFAO!

**Luigi: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sonic: **WHOA!

**Bowser: **WTF? YOU STUPID PERSON I'M GONNA KILL YOU!

_Nobody likes this_

**Rouge: **Everyones turning gay.

_101 people like this_

**Vector: **The hell! NOW THIS IS BIG NEWS!

_Charmy and Rouge like this_

**Bowser: **SHUT UP CROCODILE!

**Waluigi: **WHAT? Why is everyone turning gay? Sooner or later all the girls will be lesbians!

_31 people like this_

**Amy: **WHAT!

**Peach: **NO WAY!

**Blaze: **I object!

**Daisy: **But I have a boyfriend!

_Luigi likes this_

**Waluigi: **But your now married to me dear Daisy. But you may have been bi throughout your life. Until you met me of course.

_Wario likes this_

**Daisy: **...-_-

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi <strong>likes Just Dance 3, Nintendo and SEGA.

* * *

><p><strong>Cream: <strong>I am at the hospital due to a car hitting me.

_~Comments~_

**Amy: **OMG!

**Tails: **Oh no! Cream are you ok?

**Cream: **Yeah, just about, the doctor told me I'm going to make a full recovery.

_Tails and Amy like this_

**Dr. Eggman: **What I don't get is the fact that your at the hospital, but your on the internet at the same time.

_64 people like this_

**Cream: **Oh that's because I got an Ipad 2.

**Amy: **Cool! I got one the other day.

**Tails: **Same here.

**Dr. Eggman: **Hmmmm...they sound interesting, I'm going to get one, so that I can take over the world. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Amy: **Weird.

_Tails, Cream and 90 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo: <strong>EVERYONE! GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!

_967,301 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Bowser: **WHAT!

**Luigi: **Yeah tell!

**Charmy: **WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT!

**Chain Chomp: **BARK BARK?

**Mario:** Who what when where why?

**Knuckles: **What for crying out loud!

**Vector: **What is it!

**Big The Cat: **Froggy?

**Amy: **What is it boo?

**Daisy: **Tell tell tell!

**Peach: **Spill it.

**Sonic: **Someone's dying to say something.

**Wario: **What dude?

**Waluigi: **Whoa! What's up?

**Dr. Eggman: **WHAT IS IT!

**Wave: **Watz up?

**Storm: **I wanna know!

**Blaze: **King Boo what is up?

**Silver: **Speak it!

**Yoshi: **SAY SAY SAY!

**Birdo: ^ **What he said.

**Jet: **Yo, what?

**Tails: **Err...what is it?

**King Boo: **I'M PREGNANT!

_99,999,999 people like this_

**Waluigi: **WHAT THE HELL?

**Tails: **Err...

**Knuckles: ***No comment*

**Birdo: **^ Same.

**Mario: **O_O

**Charmy: **THAT IS ONE MESSED UP GHOST!

**Bowser: **HOW IS THAT EVEN PHYSICALY POSSIBLE?

**King Boo: **No idea. BUT ITS COOL I'M HAVING BABIES! XD

**Amy: **Not sure whether to agree or not.

_Blaze, Wave, Storm, Big The Cat, Sonic, Daisy, Peach and 46,302 others like this_

**Cream: **Well...it is true because hes in the hospital with me. And if your wondering how hes talking. Hes got an Ipad 2 too.

**Yoshi: **I think...it's time to end this convo.

**Shadow: **What a freak.

_89,274,173 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>Ok, I need to know, does everyone have an Ipad 2?

_28 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **I do!

**Mario: **Me too!

**Luigi: **Me 3!

**Daisy: **Me 4!

**Peach: **Me 5!

**Knuckles: **Me 6!

**Everybody: **ME TOO!

**Dr. Eggman: **OK I GET THE POINT!

_Everybody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Amy <strong>wrote on **Dr. Eggman's **wall: I don't have a Ipad 2 but... I do have a: Ipone 4, an I Mac, an Ipod and next year in June I am going to get the new Ipad 3 :D

_Cream, Blaze, Peach and 78,120 others like this_

**Dr. Eggman: **NOOOOOO! I NEED TO BUY ALL THE I'S ASAP!

**Wave: **Good luck with that. Btw they are apple products, not the "I's".

_Blaze and 49 others like this_


	9. Questionnaires

**A/N: Chapter 9 is now up! Ok guys I'm taking in the ideas you said last time and adding them into this chapter. Thanks for the reviews they really do help a lot. So, on with the story. Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Chain Chomp** likes barking at people, barking like dogs and 34 other pages.

**Cream: **I'm all better now, thanks to the kind doctors :)

_Amy, Tails and 38,174 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Amy: **Thats good Cream. :D

**Tails: **I'm glad your better.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver: <strong>Seriously! What is Blaze hiding from me? Maybe she doesn't like me any more. :(

_~Comments~_

**Cream: **Why would she not like you anymore Silver? Your the most kindest person in the whole world.

_546 people like this_

**Silver: ***Sweetdrops* err...thanks cream.

**Cream: **Your welcome :)

* * *

><p><strong>Birdo <strong>wrote on **Yoshi's **wall: Hey Yoshi wanna do a quick questionnaire?

_Yoshi likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **Yeah ok!

**Birdo: **1) What gender are you?

**Yoshi: **Male.

**Birdo: **2) What is your favourite type of food?

**Yoshi: **Pizza!

**Birdo: **3) When was the last time you hanged out with friends?

**Yoshi: **Yesterday at noon.

**Birdo: **4) What is your favourite video game?

**Yoshi: **Umm...halo.

**Birdo: **5) If you were in any movie what would it be?

**Yoshi: **Starwars! They are amazing! :D

**Birdo: **Ok thank you. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>Has finally got an Ipad 2! :)

_30 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Just a bit late.

**Knuckles: **Agreed!

**Dr. Eggman: **Shut up! I can finally rule the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sonic: **...-_-

**Knuckles: **...

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>I have got all my belongings back, thank you to whoever returned them. :)

_Sonic, Amy and 67,290 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Good for you bud.

**Amy: **^ Same.

**Tails: **Thank you guys.

**Vector: **WHAT THE HELL! NOOOOOOOO! ALL THAT MONEY WOULD'VE BEEN MINE!

**Charmy: **Whats wrong Vector?

**Vector: **I'LL TELL YOU WHATS WRONG! I LOST ALL THAT MONEY TO SOMEONE!

**Charmy: **To who?

**Vector: **THATS THE PROBLEM I DONT KNOW WHO!

**Shadow: **Shame...not.

_Amy, Sonic and 5,390 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Birdo <strong>wrote on **Rouge's **wall: Hiya, you wanna do a quick questionnaire?

_~Comments~_

**Rouge: **Umm...sure, ok then Birdo.

**Birdo: **1) What gender are you?

**Rouge: **Female obviously.

**Birdo: **2)What is your number one hobby?

**Rouge: **Treasure hunting!

**Birdo: **3) What do you like doing in your free time?

**Rouge: **Shopping, but sometimes treasure hunting as well.

**Birdo: **4) What is your favourite sport?

**Rouge: **Err...tennis.

**Birdo: **5) What is your favourite jewel?

**Rouge: **Diamond! :)

**Birdo: **Ok thank you. ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>Has now got an Ipod!

_68 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **What the hell?

**Knuckles: **O_O

**Mario: **Why would you buy an Ipod?

**Dr. Eggman: **So I can listen to evil music while I conquer the world! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Sonic: **Weird.

_Mario, Knuckles, Amy and 56,231 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Birdo <strong>wrote on **Waluigi's **wall: Hi Waluigi wanna do a qucik questionnaire?

_~Comments~_

**Waluigi: **I DIDNT DO ANYTHING I SWEAR! KEEP AWAY FROM ME!

**Birdo: **Err...ok I'll ask someone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman <strong>likes Ipods, Ipads, I Macs and 76 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Birdo <strong>wrote on **Wario's **wall: Wanna do a quick questionnaire Wario?

_~Comments~_

**Wario: **OH KNOW YOUR ONTO ME TOO! AHHHHHHHHHHH I DIDNT DO ANYTHING!

**Birdo: **...-_- nevermind.

* * *

><p><strong>Vector <strong>wrote on **Espio's **wall: Do you know who returned Tails's stuff?

_~Comments~_

**Espio: **No I do not.

**Vector: **Awwww, c'mon you must no somebody who might of.

**Espio: **Like I said before I do not.

**Vector: **Awwww man!

_76,395 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser: <strong>Is joining forces with Dr. Eggman, by help buying apple products.

_Nobody likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Luigi: **Lol nobody likes this idea.

**Bowser: **Shut up! I am going to rule the world with Dr. Eggman and capture the princesses!

_Nobody likes this_

**Daisy: **I'd like to see you try.

**Dr. Eggman: **Bowser I have finally got the I mac! Our evil plan is almost ready!

_Bowser likes this_

**Bowser: **Excellent! :)

_Nobody likes this_

**Bowser: **LEAVE ME ALONE NOBODY FREAK!

**Nobody: **Hmmm...nope!

_Everybody likes this_

**Bowser: **Grrrrrrrrrr!

* * *

><p><strong>Birdo <strong>wrote on **Peach's **wall: Hi Peach, would you like to do a questionnaire?

_Peach likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Peach:** Yeah, go for it.

**Birdo: **1) What gender are you?

**Peach: **Female.

**Birdo: **2) What is your favourite colour?

**Peach: **Pink.

**Birdo: **3) How many pairs of shoes do you own?

**Peach: **89!

**Birdo: **4) What is your favourite TV programme?

**Peach: **Easy, it's Vampire Diaries.

**Birdo: **5) What is your favourite animal?

**Peach: **Ummm...rabbit.

**Birdo: **Ok thank you! ;-)

**Peach: **Your welcome :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser <strong>likes working to create evil, apple products and 19 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Birdo <strong>wrote on **Shadow's **wall: Hi wanna do a quick questionnaire?

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **No.

**Birdo: **You sure?

**Shadow: **Yes.

**Birdo: **Positive?

**Shadow: **Yes! Now leave me alone.

**Birdo: **Oh, ok then...

* * *

><p><strong>Cream: <strong>King Boos tummy is getting bigger he tells me.

_99,999,999 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Chain Chomp: **Bark bark...?

**Big The Cat: **Where are you froggy?

_2,192,436 people like this_


	10. Everything Is Revealed

**A/N: Chapter 10 is now up! This is the last chapter of this story guys. I know its very sad, but thank you all very much for reading the story. I'm glad you all enjoyed it. So, we found out everything now. Everything is reviled!**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**King Boo: **NEWS FLASH! I'M NOT PREGNANT!

_23,491 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Wario: **Thank god for that!

**Waluigi: ^ **What he said.

**Cream: **Why?

**Waluigi: **Because I dont want millions of little boos going around and scarring the hell out of me!

_Mario and Luigi like this_

**Luigi: **That was funny! You screamed like a little girl the last time. XD

_King Boo, Cream, Wario and Mario like this_

**Waluigi: **SHUT UP!

**Cream: **So, why was your tummy big King Boo?

**King Boo: **Apparently I ate a frog.

**Big The Cat: **NOOOO FROGGY! WHO WILL BE MY BEST FRIEND WHO GOES FISHING WITH ME!

**Wario: **O_O

**Mario: **That explains why the tummy was big.

**Luigi: **The thing is I dont get is how can a ghost eat a frog?

_Mario, Cream, Waluigi, Wario and 8,278,130 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze <strong>wrote on **Silver's **wall: Hey I got something to tell you!

_23,492 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Silver: **What have I done to upset you all of a sudden? Why wont you tell me whats wrong, but instead you just ignore me :(

**Blaze: **Err...Silver, I was going to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY :)

**Silver: **Wait, what!

**Blaze: **Happy birthday. The reason why I was not telling you anything because I got you something special for your birthday :)

**Silver: **IT MAKES SENSE NOW!

**Blaze: **Uh huh!

**Silver: **I even forgot my own birthday.

**Shadow: **Idiot.

_23,164 people like this_

**Blaze: **Shut the hell up Shadow, its not his fault if hes too naïve.

**Shadow: **…

**Knuckles: **Ha! Shadow got owned by a girl.

_Sonic, Jet, Rouge and 56,284 others like this_

**Shadow: **Shut up! I did not get owned.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>THIS IS TERRIBLE! AHHHHHHHHH, I WAS FOOLED!

_23,592 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **You get fooled almost all the time.

_Amy, Tails, Knuckles and 56 others like this_

**Dr. Eggman: **I do not! But thats not the point, you know I bought the apple products for my evil plan with Bowser.

**Sonic: **Yeah.

**Amy: **Yep.

**Dr. Eggman: **Someone sold me FAKE ONES!

_Sonic, Amy, Wario, Mario, Tails, Knuckles and 56,393 others like this_

**Bowser: **No wonder they dont work!

**Sonic: **LMFAO!

**Amy: **LOL!

**Jet: **Haha! Who did you even buy them off?

**Dr. Eggman: **This creepy lookin girl, who looked about 4 years old.

_68,381 people like this_

**Bowser: **Next time, dont buy them off a little girl! Why would you even do that?

_Nobody likes this_

**Mario: **Plan to capture the princesses, failed.

_Luigi, Daisy and Peach like this_

**Bowser: **Shut it plumber boy!

_Nobody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Vector: <strong>Who is this person who returned Tails's stuff?

_Charmy and 345 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Charmy: **Maybe it was...no maybe not.

**Vector: **I NEED TO KNOW!

**Tails: **Dont worry Vector, I know your trying to help, but my stuff is all safe now.

**Vector: **BUT THE MONEY!

**Espio: **Oh for crying out loud Vector! It was me!

_3,592 people like this_

**Charmy: **O_O

**Vector: **WHAT?

**Espio: **I returned Tails's stuff.

**Tails: **Thank you Espio, would you like the £2000 reward?

**Espio: **No thanks.

**Vector: **WHAT THE HELL ESPIO!

**Charmy: **YEAH WHAT THE HELL ESPIO!

**Tails: **Oh, ok then, thank you so much for your help :)

**Espio: **No problem, really.

**Vector: **ARE YOU CRAZY! WHY DIDNT YOU EXCEPT THE REWARD?

**Espio: **Maybe because me and Charmy were not allowed to help you with your little search.

_Charmy and 34,296 others like this_

**Vector: ***Has fainted onto the floor.*

_2,186 people like this_

**Charmy: **Do ya think he will get over it?

**Espio: **Defiantly wont.

_Charmy and 4,207 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser: <strong>Everyone is finding out whats been happening latly, I wanna know who the Nobody person is!

_2,164,972 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Knuckles: **Me too!

**Shadow: **Yeah.

**Mario: **^ Same.

_Luigi, Wario, Waluigi, Daisy, Dr. Eggman, Sonic, Rouge, Blaze, Tails and 569,271 others like this_

**Nobody: **Oh you forgot Everybody.

**Everybody: **Here I am! :)

**Nobody: **Nice to see you Everybody.

**Everybody: **You too.

**Bowser: **Ahem!

**Nobody: **?

**Everybody: **?

**Bowser: **WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!

**Everybody: **We are not telling, ent that right Toad.

**Nobody: **Uh huh. OH NO TOADETTE!

**Everybody: **Oops!

**Mario: **TOAD AND TOADETTE!

**Peach: **No way!

**Luigi: **O_O

**Daisy: **Impossible.

**Waluigi: **You mean we've been hacked by two little mushrooms, who are not even old enough to have facebook!

_Mario, Peach and 23 others like this_

**Amy: **But Cream has facebook and shes only 6.

**Waluigi: **Suppose...

**Bowser: **WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU TWO!

**Dr. Eggman: **SAME HERE. YOUR GONNA REGRET MAKING ME GAY!

**Tails: **Hacking all of our accounts for no reason.

**Daisy: **YOU MADE ME MARRY WALUIGI! FOR CRYING OUT LOAD!

_Waluigi likes this_

**Chain Chomp: **YOU MADE ME FALL OFF A BUILDING!

_745,285 people like this_

**Wario: **No comment...

**Rouge: **I was married! Twice!

**Rosalina: **You two should be ashamed of yourselves!

_Amy, Cream, Blaze, Silver and 180 others like this_

**Shadow: **It was very childish. But...genius at the same time.

_3,567,503 others like this_

**Sonic: **Did you just say it was genius?

**Rouge: **O_O

**Shadow: **Well done Einstein.

**Sonic: **Shut up!

**Everybody: **Yay Shadow thinks were amazing! :D

**Nobody: **Awesome!

**Wave: **I dont understand why you guys have just been annoying Bowser?

**Bowser: **^ Yeah I wanna know right now!

**Nobody: **Because your basically stupid, annoying, not feared, you stink at trying to capture the princesses, joining with Dr. Eggman is a waste of time...etc.

_Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Amy, Peach, Daisy, Yoshi, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Shadow, Vector, King Boo, Espio, Charmy, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver, Everybody and 9,389,533 others like this_

**Bowser: **OK I GET THE F**KING POINT!

**Mario: **I suppose I should say...THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR ANNOYING BOSWER!

**Luigi: ^**SAME.

_Everybody, Daisy and Peach like this_

**Bowser: **DAMN TO ALL OF YOU. GO TO HELL!

**Rosalina: **Dont say stuff like that on facebook, it is very rude!

**Cream: **I agree.

**Bowser: **GRRRRRRR!

* * *

><p><strong>Dry Bones: <strong>Thank you all so much for reading this, It has been such a wild ride. From Tails losing his stuff, and to finding out the mystery identity of the Nobody and Everybody person.

_99,999,999 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat: <strong>Froggy! Im coming in to get you froggy!

_3,589,254 people like this_

**King Boo: **O_O


	11. Something New

**A/N: Chapter 11 is now up! Hi again everybody. I was reading through my reviews the other day and well, I thought I should carry on with this story because you guys were all sad when It finished. So, a new story plot line is going to begin. Of course, Yoshi will still be playing his games and that annoying fangirl will be back! Please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Cream: **Is now out of the hospital. I'm feeling much better! :)

_Amy and 3,496 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman<strong> wrote on **Bowser's **wall: I have an idea on how to take over the world!

_~Comments~_

**Bowser: **Yeah, what is it?

**Mario: **Using the apple products? Oh wait, the girl sold them to you!

**Sonic: **But how can you even use apple products to take over the world?

_Mario likes this_

**Dr. Eggman:** KEEP OUT OF OUR CONVERSATION!

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser <strong>is now friends with **Bowser J.**

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat:<strong> I lost Froggy again.

_219,495 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **Where is the I dont care button?

_Jet, Wave and 78,632 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Fangurlofsonicandmario: <strong>OO MM GEE GUYS! GUESS WAT! I GOT A FRIEND WHO WANTS TO TALK TO U!

_~Comments~_

**Fangurlofsonicandmario2: **HIIIII! THIS IS SOOOOO MAGICAL! I CANNOT BELIEVE IM TALKING TO SONIC AND MARIO AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Sonic: **There is another one.

**Mario: **Great...

**Fangurlofsonicandmario2: **AHHHHHHHHH! *HAS FAINTED*

* * *

><p><strong>Mario <strong>is now friends with **Toad **and **Toadette.**

* * *

><p><strong>Stalker <strong>wrote on **Peach's **wall: Hey.

_~Comments~_

**Peach: **Do I know you?

**Stalker: **I dont think so. :)

**Peach: **Right...who are you then?

**Stalker: **Try and find out.

**Peach: **Freak alert!

_3,593 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi: <strong>THERES A MARIO AND SONIC AT THE LONDON OYLMPICS! HAS ANYONE GOT IT YET?

_5,457,400 people like this_

**Amy: **Not yet.

**Tails: **I played it with Sonic.

**Silver: **I wanna play it!

**Birdo: **I have it! Its amazing!

_Yoshi likes this_

**Luigi: **I cannot do the horse racing though.

**Waluigi: **Way! You fell off of it!

_Wario likes this_

**Luigi: **Shut up pencil!

_Daisy likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy <strong>wrote on **Vector's **wall: WAT YOU DOING!

_~Comments~_

**Vector: **Thinking of a new business on how to make more money.

**Charmy: **CAN I HELP?

**Vector: **NO!

**Charmy: **Your no fun!

**Espio: **(Sigh)

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>Guys this is getting serious now. Who stole my car?

_6,394 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Jet: **Wtf...you have a car!

_Wave and 56 others like this_

**Tails: **Yes. For a year now.

**Jet: **Wow!

**Cream: **Poor Tails. Losing his car.

**Wario: **Strange.

**Vector: **DOES THAT MEAN THERE IS ANOTHER REWARD!

**Tails: **I suppose.

**Vector: **HELL YEAH! Epsio Charmy, your coming with me!

_Charmy likes this_

**Charmy: **YAY!

**Espio: **…

**Shadow: **Not again.

_9,586,217 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>wrote on **Toadette's **wall: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_Toadette likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Knuckles: **This is getting so old.

**King Boo: **SHUT UP!

_89,382 people like this_

**Knuckles: **Calm down.

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser J <strong>likes Bowser, evil, being evil and 6 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>Has finally bought the proper apple products!

_Bowser and Bowser J like this_

**Sonic: **I'll give him a week.

**Blaze: **A day.

**Rouge: **An hour.

* * *

><p><strong>Birdo: <strong>Likes?

_Cream, Wave, Sonic, Rosalina, Mario, Yoshi, Amy, Luigi, Daisy, Toad, King Boo and 78,362 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Bowser: **Dislikes!

_Wario, Bowser J, Waluigi, Dr. Eggman and 5,697 others like this_

**Birdo: **^Meanie!

* * *

><p><strong>Stalker <strong>wrote on **Daisy's **wall: Hiya pretty.

_~Comments~_

**Daisy: **Who are you?

**Stalker: **Thats for me to know and for you to find out. :)

**Daisy: **WERIDO!

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat <strong>wrote on **Shadow's **wall: Have you seen Froggy?

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **No, now leave me alone!

**Rouge: **No need to be rude Shadow.

* * *

><p><strong>Waluigi <strong>wrote on **Luigi's **wall: Dump Daisy!

_~Comments~_

**Luigi: **NO WAY! I would never do that to Daisy. Go marry a post you stick!

_Daisy and Mario like this_

**Waluigi: **WHY DONT YOU!

_Wario likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser J: <strong>I LOVE BEING EVIL! EVIL RULES!

_Bowser likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Wave <strong>wrote on **Jet's **wall: You are gonna play castleville with me!

_~Comments_

**Jet: **No way! You are so childish!

**Wave: **Says you.

**Storm: **Lets play Wave. I'm one level higher than you.

**Wave: **NO FAIR!

* * *

><p><strong>Toad <strong>likes Facebook, Mario, Nobody person and 28 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>likes I hate shadow and black hedgehogs.

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **WAT!


	12. A New Mystery?

**A/N: Chapter 12 is now up! The new Mario and Sonic Olympic game is amazing! Anyway, wow. The amount of reviews I got for when I continued was great! Also thanks to whoever added this story to their alerts/favourites. Enough about me, please read & review and enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Charmy **wrote on **Vector's **wall: HEY VECTOR!

_~Comments~_

**Vector: **Wat now?

**Charmy: **YOU FOUND THAT CAR YET?

**Vector: **NO! I'M STILL LOOKING!

**Charmy: **LOOK HARDER THEN!

**Vector: **HEY, I'M THE ONE INCHARGE HERE!

**Rouge: **Do you ever shut up?

_Shadow, Espio and 4,530 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser J: <strong>WHO WON THE WORLD? EVIL!

_Bowser likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Daisy: **Its girls not evil and its run not won.

**Bowser J: **HOW DARE YOU KILL EVIL!

**Daisy: **Wat is with this guy? ^

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>YES I DID IT! I HAVE BUILT THE BIGGEST FIGHTING MACHINE EVER, BY USING THOSE APPLE PRODUCTS!

_Bowser and Bowser J likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **He actually did it? *Sweat drop*

**Blaze: **It could fall apart.

_34,284 people like this_

**Bowser: **YES! NOW I CAN CAPTURE THE PRINCESSES!

_Bowser J likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Peach: <strong>NO DONT STALK ME! PAEDOPHILE, PERVERT! KEEP AWAY!

**Mario: **Wats wrong Peach?

**Peach: **Oh nothing! I thought err...never mind I'm going now, BYE!

**Luigi: **Wats up with her?

**Mario: **No idea.

**Luigi: **Must be girl stuff.

* * *

><p><strong>Waluigi <strong>wrote on **Wario's **wall: I cannot believe we did it!

_~Comments~_

**Wario: **I know!

**Silver: **WAT DID YOU GUYS DO? DEAL DRUGS, RAPE SOMEONE, SET A HOUSE ON FIRE? OR ACTUALLY... DID IT? AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Waluigi: **Hes crazy!

* * *

><p><strong>Stalker <strong>wrote on **Rosalina's **wall: Hey pretty :)

_~Comments~_

**Rosalina: **Who is this?

**Stalker: **I dont think you would know me.

**Rosalina: **Go away!

**Stalker: **No, I like you :D

**Rosalina: **Why is there always one idiot online?

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser J: <strong>EVIL EVIL EVIL!

* * *

><p><strong>Toad <strong>wrote on **Mario's **wall: I...kinda need help...with something.

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Sure, wat is it buddy?

**Toad: **I...want...to.

**Mario: **Yeah...?

**Toad: **I...um.

**Wario: **JUST SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!

**Mario: **Get lost fatty!

**Toad: **I WANT TO ASK TOADETTE OUT!

_56,289 people like this_

**Mario: **Really!

**Cream: **How cute!

**Luigi: **Ask her.

**Toad: **I'm too nervous.

**Vector: **Seems like you need help from the love doctor.

**Charmy: **Is that Mario then?

**Vector: **WOULD YOU STOP FOLLOWING ME!

**Mario: **Anyway, I'll help you out buddy. Wat you say Luigi?

**Luigi: **Sure.

**Toad: **Thanks guys :)

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser J: <strong>EVIL WILL ROCK YOU!

_~Comments~_

**King Boo: **SHUT UP ALREADY, NOBODY CARES!

_Shadow, Sonic, Mario and 589,319 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Blaze's **wall: BLAZE! WARIO AND WALUIGI ARE DEALING DRUGS AND RAPEING PEOPLE AND BURNING DOWN HOUSES!

_~Comments~_

**Blaze: **And you're telling me this why?

**Silver: **THIS IS BAD BLAZE! I new mystery...like the time when you kept a secret from me. THATS IT, I WILL SOLVE THIS MYSTERY BLAZE, DONT YOU WORRY!

**Blaze: **I'm worried though. Tch, hes gone.

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>likes I hate shadow the hedgehog and shadow is a girl.

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **WAT HAVE I DONE? And I'm not a girl!

**Knuckles: **Hes got you good.

_Rouge likes this_

**Shadow: **Shut it!

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>likes solving crimes, mysteries and 18 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser J: <strong>EVIL WHIPS YOUR ASS!

_Nobody likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Good one Toad!

**Toad: **I've still got it.

**Bowser J: **EVIL WILL GET YOU!

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Yoshi's **wall: Join me Yoshi! To help solve a mystery.

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **Like a game?

**Silver: **In a way, yes.

**Yoshi: **AWSOME! I will join you!

**Silver: **Good. So, we need spy gear.

**Yoshi: **And spy suits!

**Silver: **And those cool shades that you get too!

**Yoshi: **AND ROCKETS!

**Sliver: **Err...I'll think about the rockets.

**Yoshi: **Team Silver and Yoshi!

**Silver: **Thats too long.

**Yoshi: **How about SAY?

_Silver likes this_

**Silver: **PERFECT! Yoshi meet me at my place in 20 minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat: <strong>Has anyone seen Froggy?

_~Comments~_

**Everybody: **NO! SHUT UP ALREADY!


	13. It Actually Works!

**A/N: Chapter 13 is now up! Sorry for the wait. I blame stupid exams! Don't have anything else to say so please read & review and enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Toad: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! This is terrible!

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Wat is it Toad? Tell me buddy!

**Luigi: **OH SNAP!

**Mario: **I'm soooo confused! Can somebody tell me wats going on!

**Toadette: **TOAD YOU'RE SOO GROSS! For goodness sake we're brother and sister!

**Toad: **I KNOW THAT! It wasn't me.

**Toadette: **And I'm surprised at you Mario and Luigi agreeing to this!

**Luigi: **I didn't Toadette, honest.

**Mario: **Agree to wat! Is anyone gonna answer me?

**Toad: **I'll inbox you Mario.

* * *

><p><strong>Vector <strong>wrote on **Tails's **wall: Hey Tails I found your car!

_Charmy likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Tails: **Thank you Vector.

**Vector: **Ok so it was the red beetle.

**Tails: **Err...no.

**Vector: **But it must be!

**Tails: **I have a black BMW Sport.

**Charmy: **Did you take someone else's car Vector?

**Vector: **No. Just borrowed it...

**Espio: **Humph. You're not very good at finding lost things.

**Charmy: **I agree.

**Vector: **Just shut up!

* * *

><p><strong>Silver<strong> wrote on **Yoshi's **wall: Dun dun, dun dun dun, dun, dun dun dun! Agent Y, come in.

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **Wat is it Agent S?

**Silver: **Have you located the enemies base?

**Yoshi: **Negative. They are nowhere to be seen.

**Silver: **Where are you at the moment?

**Yoshi: **I'm on the top of the Himalayas. They are not up here.

**Silver: **Damn! Wait, I have a new idea!

**Yoshi: **Wat is it Agent S?

**Silver: **Come to our base and I'll tell you. But be very stealthy. We cannot be seen in our Agent uniforms.

**Yoshi: **Affirmative! Over and out.

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser <strong>wrote on **Dr. Eggman's **wall: Victory laugh! Hahahahahaha!

_Dr. Eggman and Bowser J like this_

_~Comments~_

**Dr. Eggman: **Bwhahahaha!

**Bower: **HAHAHAHAHA!

**Dr. Eggman: **BWHAHAHAHA!

**Mario: **Is anyone gonna tell my why they are laughing?

**Sonic: **It's very rare.

**Knuckles: **Very.

**Dr. Eggman: **Well Sonic and all of your pointless friends, have I got news for you.

**Charmy: **If its about you turning gay again, I dont really care.

**Dr. Eggman: **NO YOU STUPID BEE! Ahem, do you want to know about the incident with Toad and Toadette?

**King Boo: **Is it about the thing that the thing shouldn't of happened because of the thing that already happened when it wasn't suppose to happen?

**Dr. Eggman: **Wat are you talking about? I can't understand you!

**King Boo: **The thing.

**Bowser: **This is pointless. Our knew machine just hacked Toad's account, as well as Luigi's and Mario's.

**Mario: **WAT!

**Luigi: **You're lying!

**Toad: **That's impossible!

**Bowser: **So, who's laughing now plumber boys? HAHAHAHAHA!

**Dr. Eggman: **Now with our hacking machine, we will be able to hack the government's secret files and locate the secret weapon, which will get rid of you Sonic and your pointless friends, forever. BWHAHAHA!

**Sonic: **This is not good.

**Rouge: **So he spent all his time making a hacking machine.

**King Boo: **We're all doomed!

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat: <strong>Has anyone seen Froggy? I last saw him on the Himalayas.

_45,283 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **Why the hell would a frog be on the Himalayas?

_Rouge and 67,387 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>News Report: <strong>This is an urgent report that requires everyone's attention. There have been reports from people on Facebook that, I person known as **"Stalker" **has been talking to young girls and trying to add them as friends. If you have any information, or you have been encountered by this person, please contact us on our web page. That is all.

* * *

><p><strong>Amy: <strong>Did you guys see the latest news report?

_~Comments~_

**Cream: **Yeah I did. Dont worry though Amy, I'm very careful on Facebook.

**Amy: **Good :)

**Peach: **AHHHHHHHHH! Oh no!

**Amy: **Wats wrong Peach?

**Daisy: **This is really bad!

**Amy: **Please tell me wats wrong guys.

**Rosalina: **The Stalker has talked to all three of us in the past week.

**Cream: **Oh no! Are you guys ok?

**Rosalina: **I'm ok. He eventually went away. Peach is a bit worried right now.

**Peach: **A bit worried? I'M FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW!

**Daisy: **We will catch this guy. After all, we are heroes.

**Amy: **Yeah. But, we must calm Peach down first.

* * *

><p><strong>Jet <strong>likes Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity and 2 other pages.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>(Sigh) I really need to move house.

_~Comments~_

**Knuckles: **Wats wrong with the house your living in now?

**Tails: **My plasma TV was stolen.

**Knuckles: **You have a lot of cool stuff Tails.

_11 people like this_

**Charmy: **I'll let Vector know that there's another reward!

**Shadow: **This is getting ridiculous!

_Jet, Storm and 35,280 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman: <strong>Is going to buy even more apple products for his amazing plan.

_Bowser and Bowser J like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Yoshi's **wall: We need to think like our enemy Agent Y. Wats the first thing you would do to start your evil plan?

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **I'd buy an ice cream.

**Silver: **Perfect. Lets go. Over and out.

**Blaze: **Do they even understand the word agent?

_78,386 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Mario <strong>wrote on **Sonic's **wall: We need to think of a plan to stop Bowser and Dr. Eggman!

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Wat do you think I've been doing for the past 2 hours.

**Shadow: **This isn't good. They could do anything if they get into the government's system.

**Luigi: **They could use the secret weapon to capture the princesses.

**Mario: **But wat is the secret weapon?

**King Boo: **You could do that thing where the thing thinks it's working with the thing. But then again, if the thing doesn't work, the other thing could step in and think for the thing itself. Thereby, solving the thing that we need to solve.

**Sonic: **O_O

**Shadow: **I didn't get a thing from that.

**King Boo: **WHO ASKED YOU HEDGEHOG! Go do the thing now!

**Shadow: **Wat is the thing?

**King Boo: **I SAID NOW!

**Shadow: **Wat did I do to deserve this?


	14. Agents In Slow Progress

**A/N: Chapter 14 is now up! Wow, I received so many reviews for my last chapter. Thanks they really do keep me going. To be honest I don't even know what King Boo is talking about either. So please read & review and enjoy :) **

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed(at) hotmail(dot)com Password:************

Log In

**Vector: **YES! I FINALLY DID IT!

_~Comments~_

**Charmy: **Wat Vector? Tell me!

**Knuckles: **I'm sure we're all dying to know...

**Vector: **It's the best news ever!

**Rouge: **Wat, you're finally leaving!

_Knuckles, Shadow and 5,697 others like this_

**Vector: **NO YOU STUPID BAT!

**Jet: **So wat's the good news?

**Vector: **I found Tails's car!

_Charmy likes this_

**Espio: **Are you sure it's one you didn't steal from someone else?

**Vector: **Yes I'm sure! Now lets go and find Tails to get my reward!

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>likes the thing, other things and 25 ways to use the thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Yoshi's **wall: Wat's next after the ice cream?

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **We need to find where our enemies are located in the area.

**Silver: **Good thinking Agent Y. Over and out.

* * *

><p><strong>Stalker <strong>wrote on **Daisy's **wall: I like your pictures from the picnic you were at the other day :)

_~Comments~_

**Daisy: **I blocked you! How can you see my pictures?

**Stalker: **Nobody can ever block me.

**Amy: **You pervert leave Daisy alone! PINK HAMMER SMASH!

**Daisy: **Amy you're going to break your keyboard, remember he's somewhere else in the world!

**Stalker: **Bye bye for now!

**Amy: **I thhhhhhhiiinnnkkk I juuust brrrrokkke myyyyy keeeeeeeeyyyyboarrrd.

**Daisy: ***Face palms*

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi <strong>wrote on **Silver's **wall: I've located the enemy Agent S!

_Silver likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Silver: **Excellent work Agent Y! Where are they located?

**Yoshi: **They are currently in the zoo.

**Silver: **Hmmmm...I wonder wat they could be doing there. Lets follow them.

**Yoshi: **Ok. Over and out.

**Blaze: **Does anyone else think that this is getting ridiculous?

_Birdo and 458 people like this_

**Birdo: **Sure am. But at least it keeps Yoshi off my hands for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>Vector <strong>wrote on **Tails's **wall: I found your sports car Tails!

_Charmy likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Tails: **That's great Vector but...

**Vector: **Now I know wat your thinking. You're thinking that how can I possible find a sports car even though I have failed almost every time.

**Espio: **Wat do you mean almost every time? You failed all of them, idiot.

**Vector: **Espio you're not helping!

**Tails: **That's great Vector but...

**Vector: **So I hope I get a good reward for my finding.

**Tails: **Well actually, I bought an even better sports car so...I suppose you can keep that one.

**Vector: **I CAN KEEP THIS ONE? HELL YEAH! WE CAN SELL THIS ONE FOR A LOT! Come on Charmy we're going to find us a good paying customor.

_Charmy likes this_

**Charmy: **Woohoo!

**Tails: **You're welcome...

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Yoshi's **wall: They're in the gift shop.

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **Wat are they doing?

**Silver: **I think they are purchasing a baby dolphin toy.

**Yoshi: **I wonder wat it could be used for?

**Silver: **For hiding things in the stuffing.

**Yoshi: **Lets keep on their trail, don't lose them.

**Silver: **Right. Over and out.

* * *

><p><strong>Wave <strong>wrote on **Jet's **wall: Hey Jet did you want to go to the thing?

_~Comments~_

**Jet: **Wat's the thing?

**Wave: **You know, the thing!

**Jet: **Err...no. Wat's the thing?

**Wave: **It's the thing Jet! You must remember!

**Jet: **Can somebody tell me wat she is talking about!

**King Boo: **I'll come to the thing with you Wave.

**Wave: **That's great King Boo. I'll meet you in the centre of town in 2 hours.

**King Boo: **Cool. Cannot wait to see the thing!

**Jet: **I give up!

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Blaze's **wall: BLAZE, TEAM SAY HAVE FIGURED OUT WAT W AND W ARE UP TO!

_Yoshi likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Blaze: **Which is?

**Silver: **Well, we have found out that they like going to the zoo a lot to purchase stuffed animals to hide secret things away.

**Blaze: **And?

**Silver: **That's it.

**Blaze: **Silver, you don't know what the're up to do you?

**Silver: **Not a clue!

**Blaze: ***Face plams*

**Yoshi: **Lets go back to sqaure one. We need to go shopping!

**Blaze: **What for?

**Yoshi: **To buy even more ice cream!

_Silver likes this_

**Silver: **Perfect! Lets go Agent Y. Over and out.

**Blaze: ***Wacks head on the keyboard*

**Birdo: **Too much free time on their hands.

_1,286 people like this_


	15. The Thing?

**A/N: Chapter 15 is now up! I'm really sorry I havn't updated. My internet was broken for a while so I couldn't update anything. Thanks for the latest reviews, they do help me to continue. On with the story, please read & review!**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed Password:************

Log In

**Dr. Eggman **wrote on **Bowser's **wall: Our machine is ready to start hacking. Now we can take over the world!

_Nobody likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Bowser: **I'LL KILL THAT LITTLE TOAD! Excellent! Lets have a practise first.

**Dr. Eggman: **I know the perfect prey.

**King Boo: **Is that the person with the thing?

**Dr. Eggman: **GET OUT OF HERE!

* * *

><p><strong>Stalker <strong>wrote on **Rouge's **wall: Hey pretty.

_~Comments~_

**Rouge: **Hey ugly.

**Stalker: **How mean!

**Rouge: **Go and die in a bush!

**Amy: **I'M GONNA KILL HIM RIGHT NOW!

**Stalker: **Bye bye!

**Rouge: **Who the hell is that stalker? It shows he has nothing better to do with his life.

**Daisy: **You're right Rouge. We're trying to figure out who it is. Amy did you break your keyboard again?

**Amy: **Nnnnnnnnnooooooo whhhhyyyyyyyyy wooooouuuulllllddd yyooouuu thhhink tthaat?

**Daisy: **(Sigh)

* * *

><p><strong>Mario<strong>: Marco!

**Sonic: **Polo!

**Knuckles: **Not that stupid game again!

**Mario: **Yep!

**King Boo: **I need to tell you guys something really important!

**Luigi: **Wat is it?

**Sonic: **Wat's important?

**King Boo: **Bowser and Dr. Eggman are using that thing to use it against someone claiming the thing that holds the key to the thing.

**Knuckles: **O_O

**Mario: **Did anybody understand wat he just said?

**Shadow: **No.

**King Boo: **I've got a shot gun hedgehog and I'm not afraid to use it!

**Shadow: **WAT!

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Blaze's **wall: WE DID IT!

_Yoshi likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Blaze: **You did wat?

**Silver: **We figured out the mystery.

**Blaze: **Of?

**Yoshi: **Of ice cream!

**Blaze: **I thought you were solving wat Waluigi and Wario were up to.

**Silver: **We are, but the ice cream part is our first clue!

**Blaze: **How? Wait a minute...Yoshi are you reading 'how to solve an investigation for dummies'?

**Yoshi:** No...

**Blaze: **Oh dear...

**Silver: **So that's how you knew!

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi<strong> is now gay.

_Waluigi, Wario and 67 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Wat the hell bro?

**Waluigi: **YES! NOW I CAN MARRY DAISY!

**Daisy: **Like hell your not! Wat happened Luigi?

**Luigi: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M NOT GAY! I DIDN'T PUT THAT!

**Toad: **Me and Toadette didn't do this! We swear!

**Daisy: **Who did then?

**Silver: **Do you know wat I'm thinking Yoshi!

**Yoshi: **I sure do! Another mystery.

**Silver: **To the ice cream cart, over and out!

**Mario: **Errr...did I miss something?

**Blaze: **Ignore them! They're high on ice cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Shadow <strong>is now gay.

_Sonic and 39 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **WAT THE F**K!

**Sonic: **Hahahaha, I'm dying of laughter!

**Shadow: **Someone kill me now!

**King Boo: **By shot gun or being thrown off a cliff?

**Shadow: **Not literally!

**Knuckles: **Whoa...he really does hate you.

**Shadow: **Don't remind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Yoshi <strong>and **Silver **like Ice Cream.

* * *

><p><strong>Vector <strong>and **Big The Cat** are now gay

_3,428 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Charmy: **HAHAHAHA! WOW VECTOR!

**Vector: **Who the hell did this!

**Froggy: **(Jumps up and down in happiness)

**Big The Cat: **Froggy?

**Espio: **Why is everyone turning gay?

**King Boo: **Must be the new thing.

**Vector: **YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!

* * *

><p><strong>Cream: <strong>Is flying to Hawaii tomorrow!

_Amy, Blaze, Birdo and 4,890 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Birdo: **Have fun Cream!

* * *

><p><strong>Jet <strong>wrote on **Storm's **wall: We've got to find Wave. She needs to fix my gear!

_~Comments~_

**Storm: **Boss, she said she's going to that thing again.

**Jet: **Wat thing?

**Storm: **I don't know she said the thing!

**Jet: **That's it! You and me are going to figure out wat this 'thing' is.

**Storm: **Wat thing?

**Jet: **...Just meet me outside of the training ground.

**Storm: **Ok boss.

* * *

><p><strong>Stalker <strong>wrote on **Bowser's **wall: I got some news!

_Bowser likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Bowser: **Fill me in then. Don't miss out any details!

**Stalker: **Well...


	16. You Know The Stalker!

**A/N: Chapter 16 is now up! I am soooo sorry for the long update, but I finally bring it to you. The amount of reviews I got for the last chapter was a new record :). Well done guys! I thought that Bowser knowing the Stalker would be a great plot twist. Who is he? You will find out soon. Please read & review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed Password:************

Log In

**Cream: **Has returned from Hawaii and has brought everyone gifts.

_Sonic, Mario, Amy, Peach, Vector, Wario, Birdo and 456 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Jet <strong>wrote on **King Boo's **wall: We need to talk about 'the thing'.

_~Comments~_

**King Boo: **Do you know about the thing?

**Jet: **No. That's why I'm asking you. What is 'the thing'?

**King Boo: **Well obviously the thing.

**Jet: **But wat is 'the thing'!

**Strom: **Boss, maybe you're confusing him with the other thing?

**Jet: **Stay out of this Storm!

* * *

><p><strong>Rosalina <strong>is now a lesbian.

_Wario, Waluigi and 23,489 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Charmy: **It's official, everyone is turning homosexual.

**Rosalina: **How idiotic.

_Amy, Blaze, Tails and Shadow like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat: <strong>Has anyone seen Froggy?

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **NO, STOP POSTING ALREADY!

* * *

><p><strong>Daisy: <strong>"Oppa gangnam style!"

_King Boo, Amy, Sonic, Mario, Tails, Luigi, Vector, Birdo, Charmy, Toad and 456,832 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **That song is awesome!

**Birdo: **It's so catchy.

**Vector: **"Hey sexy lady!"

_Charmy likes this_

**Shadow: **That song is rubbish.

**Sonic: **No it isn't!

**Shadow: **You can't be serious. You can't even understand what the man is saying.

**King Boo: **If you dis PSY then you die tonight hedgehog.

**Luigi: **Now you've done it Shadow.

**Shadow: **Has everyone lost their minds?

**Knuckles: **Gangnam style is a legendary song!

**Shadow: **I'll take that as a yes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tails: <strong>I think I should move out of the country.

_~Comments~_

**Cream: **Why Tails?

**Tails: **Well the roof on my house is missing.

**Wario: **Your roof is missing?

**Tails: **Yes.

**Waluigi: **HAHAHAHA! That's funny.

**Cream: **No it isn't! Tails won't be able to keep warm if his roof is missing.

**Waluigi: **But he has fur so it won't make a difference.

**Silver: **Sounds like another mystery Agent Y.

**Yoshi: **It does indeed Agent S.

**Blaze: **Now look wat you made them do.

**Waluigi: **It's not my fault if Tails's roof just suddenly decides to leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman <strong>wrote on **Sonic's **wall: Hahahahaha! News flash Sonic and all of your pathetic little friends.

_Bowser likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Wat do you want Eggman?

**Vector: **By the way I'm not little or pathetic.

_Charmy likes this_

**Dr. Eggman: **Well actually this news is for the girls.

**Peach: **Huh?

**Amy: **Why us Eggman?

**Dr. Eggman: **Why don't you tell them Bowser.

**Bowser: **Gladly.

_Bowser J likes this_

**Daisy: **Now I'm really confused.

**Bowser: **Well then, I'll just get straight the the point I...

**Charmy: **No wait! Let me guess. You've turned lesbian too!

_Everyone likes this_

**Bowser: **No you little brat!

**Espio: **Charmy only girls can be lesbians.

**Charmy: **Does that mean he's a transvestite?

_Everyone like this_

**Bowser: **ENOUGH! It's to do with the Stalker.

**Rouge: **Do you know him?

**Bowser: **I do in fact.

**Amy: **You *&$£*&%&^£!

**Rosalina: **Don't use such language Amy!

**Daisy: **Who is he?

**Bowser: **That's a secret.

**King Boo: **I bet It's the thing.

**Shadow: ***Bangs head on keyboard*

**Peach: **We will find out who it is Bowser. You can count on that!

_Rouge, Cream, Amy, Blaze, Birdo, Toadette, Daisy and Rosalina like this_

**Bowser: **Will shall see.

_Dr. Eggman and Bowser J like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Jet <strong>wrote on **Wave's **wall: Wave! Where are you? We need you to fix our gear.

_~Comments~_

**Wave: **Sorry about that Jet. I was busy with the thing.

_King Boo likes this_

**Jet: **Why must 'the thing' piss me off so much?

**Strom: **Maybe It's a country!

**Jet: **Storm. Go home.

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: <strong>Having a party on 4th of November. Time 6pm to 12am. Everyone's invited if they bring something for the BBQ.

_Silver, Birdo, Yoshi, Amy, Cream, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, Luigi, Vector, Charmy, Cream, Mario, Peach, Daisy and 23 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Cream: **I'll bring some home made sponge cake.

**Mario: **Does anyone like pork chops?

_Luigi, Sonic, Tails and Silver like this_

**Birdo: **I'll make the salad if no one else will.

**Wario: **I'LL BRING THE BEER!

**Blaze: **Side note: No alcohol allowed!

**Wario: **Damnit! Why not?

**Blaze: **Most of us are under 18.

**Mario: **Maybe next time chubby.

* * *

><p><strong>Storm <strong>wrote on **Jet's **wall: Boss. I think I know wat the thing is.

_Jet likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Jet: **Wat Storm?

**Storm: **It's the thing from the thing!

**Jet: **But wat is the thing?

**Storm: **The thing! The thingy thing thing.

**Jet: **Storm. Just go.

* * *

><p><strong>Froggy: <strong>Has decided to go commando.

_3,273,186 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Knuckles: **Now that is just messed up.

_3,427 people like this_

**Big The Cat: **There you are Froggy!


	17. Evil Strikes Again

**A/N: Chapter 17 is now up! Sorry for the long wait again everyone. OMG! I've reached over 100 reviews! You guys are awesome :). Just a side note; I'm not going to add anymore new characters. Sorry guys but it is my story after all and it's not long until the big finale. Enough of that! Please read & review and please of course enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed Password:************

Log In

**Cream **wrote on **Sonic's **wall: Hi Sonic. I think that you need to help Tails, I'm really worried about him.

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Wat's wrong with him Cream?

**Cream: **It's just that he's having all of his belongings taken and I think someone should watch over him and his house.

**Sonic: **Alright Cream, I'll sleep over at his. I'll even ask Knuckles to come.

_Cream likes this_

**Knuckles: **Hold on! Since when am I helping?

**Cream: **Thank you Sonic and you too Knuckles. :)

**Knuckles: **...You're welcome.

**Vector: **Can I come to!

**Knuckles: **NO WAY!

**Vector: **Excuse me, but who brought all of Tails's belongings back?

**Charmy: **Espio did!

**Vector: **YOU'RE NOT HELPING!

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser <strong>wrote on **Dr. Eggman's **wall: Hahahahaha!

_Dr. Eggman and Bowser J like this_

_~Comments~_

**Dr. Eggman: **Bwahahahah!

**Bowser: **HAHAHAHAHA!

_Bowser J likes this_

**Dr. Eggman: **BWAHAHAHAHA!

**Daisy: **^What on earth are they doing?

**Luigi: **Apparently saying their victory laughs.

**Mario: **How werid.

**Bowser: **GET OFF THE CONVO!

_Nobody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Fangurlofsonicandmario: <strong>OO MM GEE GUYS! GUESS WAT!

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Not her again!

**Sonic: **Damn.

**Fangurlofsonicandmario: **I GOT ALL THE NEW GAMES OF YOU BOTH AND I PLAY THEM LIKE EVERYDAY!

**Amy: **OO MM GEE GUYS! GUESS WAT! Get a life you stupid witch!

_Everybody likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Blaze: <strong>Did everybody have fun at the party?

_Everybody likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Cream: **It was great fun.

**Luigi: **I ate too much...

**Mario: **Maybe if you hadn't of eaten most of the pork chops and sponge cake then you wouldn't feel bloated.

**Wario: **Worst party ever!

_Nobody likes this_

**Birdo: **And why?

**Wario: **We weren't aloud to bring alcohol!

**Blaze: **(Sighs)

* * *

><p><strong>Waluigi: <strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR!

_Cream, Wario and 456 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Rouge: **You're a bit late.

_Blaze and Shadow like this_

**Waluigi: **Shut up! IT'S THE FEELING THAT COUNTS!

* * *

><p><strong>News Report: <strong>This is urgent news that requires your attention! Just a few hours ago, President Obama was kidnapped. Unfortunately we have no leads as to who the culprit is. All we know at the moment was that President Obama's computer was hacked. Again we have no idea who has done this. If you have any information as to who has done this then please contact the 'info' number on our main website.

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi: <strong>Did anyone see the latest news report?

_579,326 people like this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Yeah I did lil bro. Do you think it could have been...

**Knuckles: **Don't be ridiculous! It couldn't have been Dr. Eggman or Bowser!

**Amy: **Who else could it be then?

**Knuckles: **I don't know!

**Sonic: **Didn't Dr. Eggman say that he was able to hack the governments computer?

**Tails: **That's terrible! If that is possible, then Dr. Eggman can find out information about President Obama!

**Knuckles: **Damnit!

**Mario: **Seems like we're going to have to but a stop to this.

**Sonic: **Count me in.

**Luigi: **Me too...right after this food goes down.

**Shadow: **How typical. Since when have they wanted to kidnap President Obama?

_57 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Yoshi's **wall: Agent Y. I have some news on Wario and Waluigi!

_Yoshi likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **Wat is it Agent S?

**Silver: **I spotted them near the park. Looks like they're up to no good again.

**Yoshi: **Wat are they doing at the moment?

**Silver:** *Gasps*

**Yoshi: **Wats wrong Agent S?

**Silver: **You better get down here. They just purchased some ice cream.

**Blaze: **Unbelievable!

_Birdo and 38 others like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Wave <strong>wrote on **Jet's **wall: Jet come and play smufs village with me!

_~Comments~_

**Jet: **Leave me alone Wave.

**Wave: **Wats wrong with you?

**Jet: **Just leave me alone.

**Storm: **I know why boss is upset because he can't figure out wat the thing is.

**Jet: **Thank you very much storm...

**Storm: **You're welcome boss.

**Wave: **You're still worried about the thing? Don't worry about it. Just ask King Boo when you see him. Storm do you wanna play smurfs village?

**Storm: **Sure.

**Jet: **(Sighs) I have already tried the ghost!

* * *

><p><strong>Dr. Eggman <strong>likes Hacking and ruling the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Birdo: <strong>Anyone wanna come over and play Super Smash Bros Brawl?

_Yoshi, Silver, Blaze and 79 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **Count me in!

**Silver: **Same here.

**Blaze: **But I thought you had 'Agent' work to do?

**Silver: **Every great Agent needs a break once in a while.

**Blaze: **So you would class yourself as a great Agent?

**Silver: **Hell yeah!

_Yoshi likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo: <strong>Is going to visit the thing.

_Cream and 972,162 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **THERE IS NO THING!

**King Boo: **When I come back you'll be dead.

**Shadow: **And he still hates me.

_Sonic likes this_


	18. Time To Take Action

**A/N: Chapter 18 is now up! I am soooo sorry everyone for the really long delay. Blame stupid exams. You all thought I had vanished didn't you? Well I would never disappoint my fans! So here is the next chapter of Welcome To Facebook. Please read & review and by all means enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Welcome To Facebook<p>

Email: Sonicspeed Password:************

Log In

**Silver **wrote on **Waluigi's **wall: It's about time that you came clean Waluigi and Wario!

_Yoshi likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Waluigi: **Wat are you talking about?

**Yoshi: **Don't play dumb with us! You know wat we mean.

**Waluigi: **No I really don't know wat you mean!

**Wario: **Wat have you done now Waluigi?

**Waluigi: **NOTHING!

**Silver: **You should both just admit it already!

**Wario: **Admit to wat?

**Yoshi: **Your crime! We both have been seeing you sneaking around acting suspicious and buying ice cream.

_Silver likes this_

**Waluigi: **Wat the hell is wrong in buying ice cream?!

**Silver: **You can use it to stash knives and bombs!

_Yoshi likes this_

**Wario: **You both are complete idiots. We haven't done anything illegal!

**Yoshi: **AH HA! So you have done something! But it isn't illegal.

**Waluigi: ***Face Palms*

**Wario: **Lets just leave this Waluigi.

_Waluigi likes this_

**Silver: **We haven't finished talking to you! And...they're gone.

**Yoshi: **Wat should we do Agent S?

**Silver: **It's time to take action. We will break into their house and look for anything suspicious.

_Yoshi likes this_

**Yoshi: **Rodger that!

* * *

><p><strong>King Boo <strong>wrote on **Shadow's **wall: I know where you live hedgehog!

_Sonic, Mario, Luigi, Blaze, Jet and 57 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Shadow: **GET LOST YOU CREEP!

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy <strong>wrote on **Vector's **wall: Hey Vector hey Vector hey Vector!

_~Comments~_

**Vector: **Wat do you want!?

**Charmy: **I've got a really good idea!

**Vector: **Lets hear it then.

**Charmy: **Well you know that you're not really good at finding things...

**Vector: **Yeah...and?

**Charmy: **And that Espio is better than you...

**Vector: **JUST GET TO THE POINT!

**Charmy: **Why don't I dress up as a thief then kidnap Tails then you can rescue him and everyone will congratulate you.

**Vector: **That's your idea? YOU IDIOT IT WOULD NEVER WORK!

**Charmy: **Yes it would!

**Vector: **Have you not realised that Sonic and Knuckles are at his house. And besides wat kind of bee would want to kidnap Tails!

**Charmy: **Me obviously.

**Vector: **Don't talk to me anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>Mario: <strong>Is there any news of Bowser and Dr. Eggman's hideout?

_~Comments~_

**Tails: **No. It's hard for me to pin point their location.

**Knuckles: **Damn!

**Luigi: **Can you try and trace there whereabouts by using there last facebook convo?

**Tails: **It will be difficult, but I'll give it a go.

**Shadow: **We can only hope that it's not somewhere far away.

**Sonic: **I wonder wat kind of hideout it is?

**Charmy: **Maybe It's an igloo!

**Knuckles: **Why the hell would it be an igloo?

**Charmy: **Well wat if they're in Antarctica?

**Knuckles: **WHY WOULD THEY BE THERE?

**Sonic: **Calm down Knuckles. He's only toying with you.

**Tails: **I've found there location!

**Mario: **Where is it?

**Tails:** Well...

**Shadow: **Is it close?

**Tails: **Not...really.

**Sonic: **So where are they Tails?

**Tails: **Their hideout is in...Antarctica.

_Charmy likes this_

**Luigi: **Are you serious!?

**Tails: **Yes I'm being serious.

**Knuckles: **THOSE SONS OF A FSKJ%$£%^£^%"!

**Charmy: **I'm just soooo awesome! In your face Knuckle head!

**Knuckles: **WAT DID YOU CALL ME!?

**Mario: **This is problematic.

_Tails, Sonic, Shadow and Luigi like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Silver <strong>wrote on **Blaze's **wall: We've found evidence that Wario and Waluigi are guilty!

_Yoshi likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Blaze: **Oh really. Wat have you found?

**Silver: **Me and Agent Y broke into their house and found a lot of fridges!

_Yoshi likes this_

**Blaze: **You idiots! You can't break into someone's house!

**Yoshi: **Remember Blaze we are professional agents. We have to take these actions.

_Silver likes this_

**Blaze: **No you don't!

**Silver: **But listen Blaze, there was about 34 fridges in total in a cool room and that's not all. The fridges were full of ICE CREAM!

**Blaze: **You cannot...be serious.

**Yoshi: **It's true! There were tubs and tubs of it.

**Silver: **So me and Agent Y came to the conclusion that Wario and Waluigi are ICE CREAM THEIVES!

_Yoshi likes this_

**Blaze: **Maybe they just like ice cream. Maybe there is another reason.

**Silver: **Do not try and defend for them Blaze. We now know the truth! Lets go Agent Y.

**Yoshi: **Rodger that Agent S!

**Blaze: **Maybe I have gone to fantasy world and this is all just a messed up dream.

_4,560 people like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Luigi: <strong>Any ideas on how we're going to get to Antarctica?

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **Sorry lil bro, I've got nothing.

**Shadow: **I could use my chaos control.

**Sonic: **I don't think it could transport us very far.

**Shadow: **It was just an idea!

**Knuckles: **Tails have you got any ideas?

**Tails: **We could try using the Tornado.

_Sonic and Knuckles like this_

**Tails: **But we can only get a max of three in it.

**Knuckles: **Damnit! Why did they have to go to Antarctica?! Out of all the places they could of thought of!

**Luigi: **How about an air plane?

**Mario: **But would there be any flights going to Antarctica?

**Tails: **I'll check online.

_Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow like this_

**Sonic: **While you're doing that I'll ask the others for help.

**King Boo: **If the plane doesn't work you can always try the thing.

_678 people like this_

**Shadow: **WE DON'T NEED YOUR CRAP RIGHT NOW!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic <strong>wrote on **Rouge's **wall: Can you tell the girls that we have found Bowser and 's hideout and that we need everyone's help.

_Rouge likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Rouge: **No problem. So where are they?

**Sonic: **In Antarctica...

**Rouge: **You're kidding right!?

**Sonic: **No I'm not. Tails found their location.

**Rouge: **So how in the hell are we going to get there?

**Sonic: **I'll explain everything later. Just let everyone else know.

**Rouge: **All right then.

_Sonic likes this_

* * *

><p><strong>Big The Cat <strong>wrote on **Chain Chomp's **wall: It feels like we're not in the story enough.

_Chain Chomp and 5,679 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Big The Cat: **How about we join Sonic and the others to find President Obama. Then we will be noticed more.

**Chain Chomp: ***Barks in agreement*

**King Boo: **Can I join you?

_Big The Cat and Chain Chomp like this_

**Big The Cat: **Yes. The more the merrier.

**King Boo: **We shall use the thing!

_Big The Cat, Chain Chomp and 767,864 others like this_


	19. To Antarctica!

**A/N: Chapter 19 is now up! I'm back once again for another update! *Claps* How has everyone been? Again I'm sorry for the long update, had lots of stuff to do. Thank you all so much for favouring, following and reviewing this story, It has become one of my best stories, so yay! So anyway, please read & review and laugh your socks off! **

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome To Facebook<strong>

**Email: Sonicspeed Password:**************

**Log In**

**Tails: **I got fantastic news everyone! There is a flight heading towards Antarctica tomorrow morning!

_Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Mario, Luigi and 18 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Great work Tails!

**Knuckles: **Now we'll be able to smash their faces in!

**Mario: **Our first priority is to rescue the president.

**Knuckles: **Then we can smash their faces in!

_Vector likes this_

**Luigi: **It's going to be freezing.

**Mario: **Don't be such a chicken lil bro. It will be a fun adventure!

_Sonic likes this_

**Luigi: **For you maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Vector <strong>wrote on **Charmy's **wall: Come on Charmy, we've got to get going or we'll miss the flight!

_Espio likes this_

_~Comments~_

**Charmy: **Don't rush me Vector; I need to pack my bags.

**Vector: **We're not going for a holiday you know. This is a mission to rescue the president! If you're not ready in 10 minutes we're leaving without you!

**Charmy: **Don't be so mean! No wonder you don't do well with the ladies.

_Espio and Shadow like this_

**Vector: **Shut your mouth! I do really well with the ladies!

**Espio: **Really? Then why are you still single?

_Charmy likes this_

**Vector: **I've chosen to be that's all. Now hurry up already.

* * *

><p><strong>Bowser Jr. <strong>wrote on **Bowser's **wall: We've got trouble dad! The Sonic and Mario gang have found out our secret location!

_~Comments~_

**Bowser: **Damnit! How could they find us so easily?

_Bowser Jr. like this_

**Dr. Eggman: **I forgot to mention that Tails is a bit skilled when it comes to technology. He must have tracked us from our last Facebook conversation.

**Bowser: **YOU'RE TELLING US THAT NOW?!

_Bowser Jr. like this_

**Stalker: **Don't worry boss, as long as you have the president, I'm sure they won't attack you.

**Dr. Eggman: **Even though he gets his ass kicked by Mario every time he kidnaps princess Peach.

**Bowser: **Don't remind me.

* * *

><p><strong>Charmy: <strong>Whooooooooo! We're all flying!

_Cream, Amy, Peach, Sonic, Luigi, Wave, Storm and 12 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Wario: **These seats are so small!

_Waluigi likes this_

**Mario: **Maybe you should think about losing some weight.

_Luigi and Peach like this_

**Wario: **You could do too!

_Waluigi likes this_

**Mario: **But I'm not the one complaining.

_Sonic likes this_

**Shadow: **How long is this journey going to take?

**Rouge: **Approximately 18 hours.

**Shadow: **Are you Serious?!

**Rouge: **Yes

**King Boo:** Better not complain hedgehog or otherwise you'll find yourself flying on the wing.

**Shadow: **Wat the hell is he doing here?!

**Amy: **I'm not entirely sure. Who invited King Boo?

**Cream: **I don't think anyone asked King Boo to come along, which isn't very nice to be honest.

_Wave and Birdo like this_

**Big The Cat: **I'm here also!

_King Boo likes this_

**Jet: **Oh great. Someone had to let him come along.

**Big The Cat: **I brought Froggy too!

**Jet: **Like I care.

**Chain Chomp: ***Barks*

**Jet: ***Face palms*

**Daisy: **Guys we're not going to get anywhere if we all keep arguing.

_Cream and Blaze like this_

**Charmy: **No let them argue. It's entertaining.

**Knuckles: **Bit of a boring argument if you ask me.

**Charmy: **Ok let's spice up the entertainment! Let's talk about why Knuckles chose to become gay.

_Rouge, Shadow and Sonic like this_

**Knuckles: **FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT GAY!

**Birdo: **That is so old.

_Yoshi likes this_

**Vector: **But it was funny at the time.

**Waluigi: **I'm sooooo bored! I hate plane journeys.

**Luigi: **Shut up already! We only have 17 hours and 30 minutes left.

_Mario and Daisy like this_

**Waluigi: **GODDAMNIT!

* * *

><p><strong>Peach: <strong>Does anyone have any spare headphones? I want to watch the movie that is about to play.

_~Comments~_

**Yoshi: **You can borrow mine

**Peach: **Thank you Yoshi.

**Tails: **Oh no! I dropped my peanuts everywhere!

**Vector: **Pffttt hahahahahahaha!

_Charmy, Espio, Shadow, Knuckles and 3 others like this_

**Tails: **What's so funny?

**Blaze: **Don't be so immature Vector.

**Vector: **Come on. At least you must find that a bit funny.

**Tails: **I'm confused.

**Blaze: **Just ignore him Tails. He's being childish.

_Peach, Daisy and Sonic like this_

* * *

><p><strong>Cream: <strong>We've finally arrived!

_Amy, Tails, Mario, Sonic, Knuckles, Peach, Luigi and 18 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Sonic: **Let's go and find Dr. Eggman and Bowser and rescue the president!

_23 people like this_

**Mario: **Yeah!

**Charmy: **AND HAVE A SNOWBALL FIGHT!

**Vector: **For the last time we're not on holiday!

* * *

><p><strong>Sonic <strong>wrote on **Dr. Eggman's **wall: Stop right there Dr. Eggman!

_Mario and 22 others like this_

_~Comments~_

**Mario: **You too Bowser!

_Luigi and 22 others like this_

**Bowser: **NOOO! They found us!

**Charmy: **I told you they would be hiding in an igloo.

**Knuckles: **OK! You were right, you happy now?

**Charmy: **YAY! I'm so awesome!

**Shadow: **Where's the president?

**Dr. Eggman: **Like we're going to tell you that.

**Bowser: **You'll never find him.

_Bowser Jr. likes this_

**Bowser: **I've left him with one of my henchmen, aka the Stalker.

_Bowser Jr. like this_

**Amy: **Not him again!

**Peach: **Well he's going down Bowser!

_Daisy, Rosalina, Rouge and Amy likes this_

**Bowser: **I'd like to see you try, if you can find him.

_Bowser Jr. likes this_

**Tails: **Maybe we should all log off Facebook now.

_309 people like this_

**Luigi: **That sounds like a good plan.

**Big The Cat: **Let's rock n' roll Froggy!

_King Boo and Chain Chomp like this_


End file.
